


The Hatchling's Mentor

by Passionpire88



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Descendants (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Gay, Gender Identity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: After Mal goes on her date with Ben, a mysterious stranger appears in her dorm room. It just gets gayer from there. Gender and sexuality diversity! Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover! Tons of OCs!





	1. We Are The Poisoned Youth:Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Have a playlist to help you further enjoy! https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLdkchpOAcNUCMjO4nMSzbLIMCnnVFXGtz

Elana woke up next to Buffy with a bright smile on her face. She was going to surprise Buffy with breakfast until she noticed a very official envelope sticking halfway under the door of her dorm. She picked it up and opened it with a flick of a claw and began to read.

 

Upon waking the slayer groaned lazily and rolled over to reach for Elana, but her hands only found empty bed sheets. Elana had gotten up already. With that she let out an even louder groan and hauled herself out of bed to find her girlfriend. “Lana where’d you go?” she mumbled sleepily as she wandered into the room.

 

Elana heard Buffy immediately thanks to animal hearing. “In the kitchen dear…” She called out trying to keep her voice neutral. The letter had shaken her. But Buffy wasn’t able to deal with that on a Sunday morning at 10 am. Even sleepy Buffy was not an idiot. The second Elana spoke she knew something was up. “S’wrong?” she asked with a yawn. “You sound a lil freaked.”

 

Elana shifted her weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. “Dominic sent me a letter. Correction...he sent me a letter with his family crest on it. He used an envelope that he only uses for ball invitations and he wrote in cursive with a fountain pen.”

 

“Whaa? What’s it say?” She came to stand over Elana’s shoulder and look at the letter. Elana sighed and began to read aloud:

 _My dearest and most trusted friend, Okay my mom’s out of the room… Here’s the deal babe, My family needs your help. My cousin in Auradon decided to make a big political statement before his coronation and it might bite him in the ass if you don’t help me out. Ben’s a sweetie but he’s a bit naive...I need you to mentor the daughter of Maleficent, honey._ Crazy _favor I know but only you can do it. I’ll get you and Buffy an apartment near the beach if you do this for me. Let me know in the next two days before the next full moon at the latest. Tauros was super anal about that so that’s important. Love you! Dom_

Buffy was definitely awake now. “Woah Woah Woah I’m sorry...Back up. He wants you to do WHAT? WHERE?” She was practically shrieking.

 

Elana sighed. “He wants me to mentor the daughter of Maleficent in Auradon. His cousin is about to be crowned king so he decided to make a big political statement before wearing the crown. But apparently whatever it was might be a bad idea.” She shook her head. “Dom wouldn’t ask me to do this if it wasn’t really important.”

 

Buffy raised an eyebrow, though she was slightly calmer now. “Where is Auradon?” She asked while crossing her arms.

 

Elana sighed again. “In another dimension.”

 

Buffy’s eyes widened. “How does Dominic have a cousin in another dimension?” She asked.

 

Elana shrugged. “I never asked. But I’ve seen Ben at a few family gatherings. Last I saw him was when he was six though...He probably doesn’t remember me.”

 

Buffy nodded. “Right...So what was this about the full moon?”

 

Elana smiled. “Best time to cross dimensions.”

 

Buffy sighed. “Of course it is…” She muttered.

 

Elana pulled Buffy towards her. “Hey...I never said I would go. School just started again. I have no idea how long I’d be gone and I don’t want to leave.” She brushed a strand of blonde hair from the slayer’s face. “Everything I want and need is here.” The brunette murmured.

 

Buffy kissed Elana and after pulling away gave her a long look. “You need to go. You said Dom wouldn’t ask you to do this if it wasn’t important. You could make a difference.” Elana opened her mouth to speak but Buffy put a finger on her girlfriend’s lips. “I’ll be here when you get back. I’m not going anywhere.” She said with a smirk.

 

Elana blushed. “You are such a hero...With your big speeches and sense of obligation.”

 

Buffy laughed. “You know you love it.” Elana smiled. “I never said I didn’t.”

 

A few hours later, Elana was with Dominic and Tauros with Buffy at her side. “A month?” said Elana.

 

Dominic nodded. “Taur can only keep up the connection till the next full moon.” Tauros sighed. “Look, multidimensional travel is really difficult! You’re lucky you have a month!” He snapped.

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “Keep your horns on…”

 

Tauros snorted and stomped his hoof. “You’re lucky I like you Elana.” The minotaur grumbled.

The tigress grinned. “Ah-huh...Also, Dom’s family provides your paycheck…”

Tauros glared her. “Anyway...Meet me back here tonight at midnight. Be on time. As in...If you’re late due to your hormones Miss Polarson, we’ll have to wait another month.”

 

Buffy smirked. “I’ll make sure she’s not occupied before then.” She said with a chuckle. “

 

“Thanks Summers...You’re a real trooper.” deadpanned Elana.

 

Dom put his arm around Elana. “Say hi to Ben for me, okay? He’s become quite the handsome prince since you last saw him.”

 

Elana smiled at her best friend. “How old is he now?”

 

Dom laughed. “He’s 16. Same age as your gorgeous blonde girlfriend when she got called.”

 

Buffy smiled. “Have you been reading up on me again? I thought Giles kicked you out after you sent him those photos from spring break when you were drunk.”

 

 

Dominic giggled. “Watchers aren’t slayers honey...Plus your history is so fascinating and full of centuries-old vampire gossip. How else am I gonna talk up the undead hotties at the bar?”

 

Buffy’s mouth dropped open and then closed just about as quickly. “I’m not even going to ask.”

 

Elana shrugged. “I stopped asking years ago.” That night Elana had her suitcase and stood outside Tauros’s hut. “I’ll call you when I can.” She said.

 

Buffy smiled. “I’m not worried.”

 

Elana smiled back. “Not worried I’ll find a sexy teacher who can’t keep her hands off me?”

 

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Should I be?”

 

Elana kissed her gently. “No. Not even a little.” She said softly. Elana’s phone alarm went off to signify it there were only five minutes till midnight.

 

Buffy smiled sadly. “Go.”

 

Elana kissed her one last time. “I love you.”

 

Buffy was trying not to cry. “I love you too.”

 

Elana grabbed her suitcase and ran to the hut. Buffy felt tears sting her eyes as she watched Elana leave. “Come back soon.” She whispered as she walked away. Elana was transported to the flat at the edge of campus that Tauros had designed for her. He had even given her a magic mirror to keep an eye on her new charge. She sat down on the couch and watched the young dragon. Her phone buzzed just as the tigress was falling asleep. _Miss You Already_

Elana smiled and began to type out a reply.

 

 


	2. When The Student Is Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the delicious rotten apple flavored gayness you all want!

Mal walked into the disgustingly girly dorm room soaking wet. Ben had offered to give her a change of clothes but she had refused. She was still so conflicted. She couldn’t fall for Ben. He was the definition of good and she was the daughter of the mistress of all evil. But deep down the darkness, she thought she had in her heart seemed to be fading. And that scared her. But was even scarier was that another part of her was starting to not care about this fear. The violet haired teenager was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice she wasn’t alone.

“For a villain's daughter, you’re pretty oblivious sweetheart...” Mal turned around and tried to look like she was her mother’s daughter. The voice that had spoken belonged to a very tall brunette woman dressed in forest green skinny jeans with a low v neck t-shirt, a silver leather jacket, and black combat boots. Her eyes were brown and seemed to be filled with fiery mischief.

“Who-Who are you?” Mal’s voice sounded less intimidating than she was trying to look.

The woman smiled. She was a young woman but no longer a teenager. “I’m Elana Polarson. I’m here to help you.”

Mal narrowed her eyes. “  
I don’t need help. I’m doing fine. Did my mother send you to check on me? How the hell did you get off the island?”

Elana laughed. “Oh my gosh, you’re so cute! Your mother doesn’t pay well enough to hire me, honey. And I’m not from your island of misfit toys...You’ve never heard of my hometown.”

 

Mal’s green eyes flashed with anger and annoyance. “Why are you here then? What makes you think I need your help?!”

Elana became serious and put her hand on Mal’s shoulder. Mal was so shocked that this stranger had dared to touch her that she remained rigid. “Because you don’t know where to turn. You are at the crossroads of good and evil. I’m here to tell you there are other options.”

Mal smacked Elana’s hand off her shoulder and glared at her. “First of all, don’t touch me! Second, there is only one option! Evil! Which I am!”

Elana sighed and her brown eyes met the angry and confused green. “Mal,” Elana’s voice was gentle now and that just made Mal angrier.

“Don’t talk to me! Get out of my room!”

Elana didn’t move. Mal tried to grab her mother’s spell book but Elana took it out of her hands in the blink of an eye.“Okay. Listen to me. You aren’t evil. And that’s okay. You aren’t good either. And that’s okay too. You don’t have to be either. The world isn’t black and white honey. It’s full of gray..I’m not evil. I’m good.”

Mal raised an eyebrow.“But. But you aren’t dressed like a prissy princess. Or like an annoying prince. You look like a villain. And you talk like a villain. How can you be good?”

Elana chuckled. “Baby girl just because I don’t look the part doesn’t mean a damn thing. I believe in true love and I’m helping you out of the goodness of my heart...I am no villain and I have no desire to be.”

Mal wrinkled her nose at the mention of true love. “What exactly are you here to help me with?” She tried to sound commanding.

Elana smiled at her kindly. “I’m here to make sure you don’t lose yourself. This prince of yours, He’s bad news. You shouldn’t have to change who you are to be in love. Love my dear Mal is about accepting someone for who they really are. Darkness and all,”

Mal was angry now. “I know who I am! I don’t love some crummy prince! I am evil and I am my mother’s daughter! I’m rotten to the core!” She was yelling now. “Leave my room before I turn you into a flea and crush you!!”

Elana walked towards the door. “I have said quite a bit for you to process. So I will leave you with your thoughts. Goodnight Mal.” And with that, Elana left.

“And don’t come back!!!” Mal felt her mind race again. How dare this woman, this Elana barge into her room and make her feel even more confused than she already did?! The violet haired girl was shaking. Then she realized she was crying. Mal felt a rush of shame and anger at herself. “Villains don’t cry. Villains don’t cry...You are evil. You are the worst of the worst. Stop crying..” Mal couldn’t stop. She was so angry, so upset because of everything and because she was crying. She wasn’t supposed to cry or be sad! She should only feel anger and hatred!

“Mal?” Mal wiped her eyes and looked up. It was Evie. “Mal have you been crying?” Evie’s voice was gentle. Concerned even.

“No..I’m...I’m...No.” Mal felt the tears come again.

Evie took a box of tissues out of her bag. She put her arms around Mal. “It’s okay to cry. It’s just me.” Evie spoke softly and led the other girl to one of the beds. “Lay down.” It was a command but a gentle one. Mal sniffled and did as her friend asked. Evie curled up beside her. Mal turned around and put her head on Evie’s chest. “Tell me what happened.” Mal began to speak and Evie held her all night. They fell asleep with Mal in Evie’s arms.

Mal woke up to the alarm going off. Evie groaned. “Mal turn it off…It’s on your side of the room.”

Mal opened her eyes to find herself in Evie’s arms. “Evie...Why am I in your bed?”

Evie blushed. “Oh..um..I guess we fell asleep talking last night...”

Mal untangled herself from her friend and got off the bed. “Don’t. Tell. Anyone.” Mal was blushing too and was angry with herself again. Why was she letting her guard down? She had to be ruthless and cold. Cold and unfeeling.

Evie raised an eyebrow. “You don’t need to do that you know...”

Mal glared at her. “Do what?” Mal’s voice was a low growl.

Evie gave her a look of haughty annoyance. “You don’t need to act like you don’t have a heart…Especially around me.”

“I’m going to shower...I’ll see you later.” Evie sighed as Mal slammed the bathroom door after grabbing some clothes while muttering curses under her breath. The blue haired girl turned off the still shrieking alarm and tried to find an outfit for the day.

Goodness 101 was a joke. Mal hated it with a burning passion but did well. She hated how condescending the Fairy Godmother was to them. Today they were talking about proper behavior at a ball. "And that is why girls wear dresses and men wear suits…Any questions?"

"I've got one. Why is a lovely bird like yourself doing teaching these students about improper gender roles?" Elana walked up to the front of the room dressed in a black suit. She looked stunning.

The Fairy Godmother was flabbergasted. "Who are you?!"

Elana kissed the older woman's hand. "I, my dear lady of the midnight hour am Mal's mentor. I was sent here by the King's nephew."

She smiled flirtatiously at the teacher who was flustered and had turned pink. "Oh...Oh my...Would you like to help teach the lesson?"

Elana nodded. "I would be delighted." Jay was drooling on his desk staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Carlos looked nervous. Evie was impressed.

And Mal was beyond embarrassed and angry. "What do you know about balls Elana?" Asked Mal with a sneer.

Elana laughed."Oh, Mal...My best friend is a prince so I've been to quite a few...Today we are going to learn how to dance."

Mal folded her arms. "I don't dance."

The Fairy Godmother smiled. "Elana that sounds like a wonderful idea! Boys, would you mind moving the desks?" Jay and Carlos eagerly moved the desks to the back of the room. Elana pulled a boom box out of her bag.  
"Now I need a volunteer to help me demonstrate."

Jay strutted over to her with his signature smirk. "Hi..I'm…Jay…"

Elana smirked. "Hi, are you volunteering or hitting on me?" Carlos and Evie snickered.

Jay's jaw dropped."Um...both?"

Elana chuckled. "Okay handsome. I'll lead."

"Um...Isn't the guy supposed to lead?" Asked Jay.

Elana grinned. "Yeah…Which is why I'm leading." Even Mal laughed at that. Jay was beyond shocked. How could a girl who was sent here by the king's family be so...well…bad? Elana placed Jay's hands in the correct positions. "Carlos? Be a dear and start the music please." Carlos pressed play and a jazz tune drifted out of the boom box. Elana was a great dancer. One of the best. Everyone was impressed with how well she led Jay around the room.

Except Mal. She was furious with Elana for interrupting. She hated this class but the fact that this obnoxious woman had just decided to meddle in her life when she had an evil plan to carry out and a mother to make proud just made her want to scream. Elana and Jay had stopped dancing.

"Alright, we're gonna do something different today. Evie dear...You're going to dance with Mal. Carlos, you're with me."

Mal glared at Elana with her green eyes glowing with fury. "I don't dance…Ever."

The Fairy Godmother sighed. "Mal dear, every lady, and gentlemen should learn how to dance. Dancing is a big part of our culture."

"Fine...Whatever..." Mal grabbed Evie by the hand and put one hand on the other girl's waist and the other on her shoulder. Evie was confused by Elana's choice. Shouldn't she be dancing with Jay or Carlos? Carlos was feeling shy. Elana towered over him. And she was very pretty. She smiled at him kindly and he felt himself relax a little. Elana nodded at Jay to start the music. A slow romantic ballad began to play. Evie danced very well. Mal was a little awkward but eventually they were gliding like they had been dance partners for years.  
Elana stopped the music. "Okay, now Mal go with Jay and Evie pair-up with Carlos."  
Mal looked at Evie as if she was lost in those dark brown eyes. Evie was blushing but couldn't look away from the green eyes. "Ladies…Time to switch..." Elana was smiling knowingly.

Mal broke eye contact first. "Right…Sorry Elana..." She felt her cheeks heat up as she awkwardly stepped away from Evie. Evie helped Carlos get into position.

 

Jay was smirking at Mal. "You okay boss? You look a little flustered."

Mal's eyes flashed."I'm fine Jay."

Jay was still smirking. Mal didn't scare him as easily as the others. "Really? So then why did the big bad Mal look all shy and awkward just a second ago?"

Mal slapped his arm.”"Shut up Jay! I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't do shy and awkward!"

Jay chuckled. “Dancing makes you nervous. We all know that." Mal stomped on his foot this time."Ow! I was only teasing Mal..Relax..."

Elana came over to them. "What's going on kids?" Mal glared at Jay, daring him to say something.

Jay shrugged. "Nothing...I hit my foot on something…No big."

Elana raised a critical eyebrow. "If you say so..."

Soon the lesson was over. "Thank you Elana for a wonderful lesson! I was very impressed with your teaching skills! You should consider it as a career." The Fairy Godmother was smiling at all of them.

Elana bowed. "You are most welcome Headmistress. And as far as careers go I am a soldier. But thank you so much for the suggestion."

The older woman nodded. "You must be a very brave soldier."

Elana smiled. "I like to think so." Mal tried not to gag. Couldn't the Fairy Godmother see that Elana was just kissing up? God heroes never learn. "I'll see you later Mal."  
"Sure..whatever...Can't wait…" Elana smirked and ruffled the purple hair. Mal flinched at her touch. "Until then my dear." And then Elana left the classroom.

The Fairy Godmother smiled. "Well…Mal you are very lucky to have such a fine young lady take you under her wing!"  
Mal rolled her eyes. "The luckiest."

"A car wash?" The Fairy Godmother looked at Elana quizzically.

Elana nodded. "It's exactly what the kids need to teach them the value of hard work. Too many of these kids are privileged and haven't worked a day in their lives."

The Fairy Godmother smiled. "Elana you have such a way with children!"

Elana smiled back. ."So is the carwash a go?"

The Headmistress nodded. "I will allow it as long as you supervise."

Elana grinned. "I would love nothing more."


	3. Workin At The Carwash

Mal was furious with Elana once again. What the hell was she thinking?! A car wash?!! This school didn't need any more money! Everyone was already rolling in it. She decided to wear a low black v neck t-shirt with some purple jeans and her favorite leather jacket. She knew she was supposed to be trying to make sure Ben was in love with her but she didn't care about him. Elana was the only thing on her mind lately because she was just that infuriating.

And then there was Evie...What was going on there? She had never noticed how pretty Evie looked when she was blushing or how gentle she was when Mal was upset. The violet haired teenager felt her heart flutter. "Stop that." She muttered to herself. Mal pushed thoughts of Evie aside. Love is a weakness. That's what her mother always told her. Not that she was in love with anyone. She was rotten to the core and intended to keep it that way.

Mal was having lunch with her friends and trying not to stare at Evie who looked great as usual. Then out of nowhere, she felt something cold run down her back. “Oh my gosh, Mal…I’m sooo sorry.”

A can of orange soda clattered to the floor and Audrey smirked as Mal looked at her with her green eyes flaming with anger. “YOU!”

Mal grabbed her spellbook but before she could say a word, Elana was there between the two girls. “Mal…Come with me...I have a shirt you can borrow.” Audrey raised an eyebrow at Elana taking in the young woman’s appearance.Today Elana was dressed in black jeans and a red V-neck with a gold leather jacket. Chad couldn’t keep his eyes off Elana. No boy could. And for some reason, Jane and Lonnie couldn’t help staring at her either.  
“Who are you?” Audrey put as much venom in her voice as she could. This woman was way prettier than she was and she didn’t like it one bit.

Elana gave her a sugary sweet smile. “I’m Mal’s mentor honey. And just between us…” Elana leaned in to whisper in Audrey’s ear. “Your worst nightmare.”  
Audrey’s eyes widened. Elana winked at Chad and he fainted on Audrey which caused all of Chad’s lunch to fall on the princess’s spotless pink dress.

Mal smiled at Elana for the first time. “You know...I still find you annoying...But that was pretty cool.”

Elana bowed. “Thank you my dear.” Now let’s get you that shirt.”

Evie was washing a red convertible and then suddenly she was soaking wet and shivering cold with soap in her eyes. Her blue bra showed right through her white shirt. She turned around to see Chad and a bunch of other guys laughing. She tried to cover herself and did her best not to cry. A spray of ice cold water hit Chad on his back end. Chad yelped. “Get lost Charming.” Mal’s voice was filled with venom. Chad actually looked afraid and ran off. Mal held the trigger on the hose threateningly. “Anyone else?” The other boys bolted away.  
“Are you okay E?” Mal’s eyes were soft.

Evie blushed and nodded. “I feel a little...Exposed but I should be okay.” Mal’s eyes unwillingly wandered over Evie’s body. Mal felt her cheeks heat up again when she noticed Evie had caught her staring. Evie smirked flirtatiously. “Mal…You alright?”

Mal flushed darker and nodded. “Yes. Fine. Here.” Mal slipped off her favorite leather jacket and put it on Evie’s shoulders.

Evie smiled shyly. “Thanks, M...”

Mal caught herself staring at Evie’s lips and then looked away. “No…No problem...”

 

“Evie? What happened?”

Mal internally groaned at Elana showing up just then but wasn’t sure why. Evie shrugged.“Chad Charming was his usual charming self. “

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Do you need me to talk to him?”

Evie grinned at Mal. “Mal took care of it.”

Elana hid a smile and tried to look serious.“Is he still in one piece?”

Mal nodded. “I just hurt his pride.”

Elana laughed. “Good work! Carry on!”

Ben watched the exchange between Evie and Mal. He felt confused. Why was Mal blushing and looking at Evie like…No...He was just overanalyzing things. Mal was his girlfriend right? Right? It wasn’t like she had been spending time with him lately but he knew she felt something for him. Maybe he should talk to her...But then she would probably push him away…Yes...He should probably give her space. But shouldn’t she want to spend every moment she could with him? She did make a love potion so he would fall for her. Not that she would have really needed to do that.  
Ben had fallen long ago, hook, line, and sinker. He pushed his rational thoughts aside and went over to her. “Hey...”

Mal looked at him and gave him a fake smile. “Hi…”

Ben touched her shoulder. “Is everything okay? We haven’t talked since our date….Have you been avoiding me?”

Mal used to feel a tingling feeling when he had touched her but for some reason, it didn’t seem to be there. She was kind of angry at Ben. She had seen all the other students judge her and try to bring her down but even when Ben was there he didn’t seem to do anything except try to talk to them. Mal sighed. How could someone who was going to be king be so passive among his friends? Wasn’t he supposed to be a leader?“I’ve just been distracted by my…mentor.” said Mal while nodding in Elana’s direction.

Elana saw Mal talking to the prince and walked over. “Hello, I hope I’m not interrupting anything important...We haven’t been properly introduced.” Elana bowed and kissed Ben’s hand. “I am Elana Polarson of Mysterious Island. I was sent here by your cousin Prince Dominic to mentor the children from the Isle of the Lost. It’s wonderful to meet you, Prince Benjamin.”

Ben looked a little embarrassed. “I wasn’t informed of your arrival or I would have made sure to give you a proper welcome Miss Polarson.”

Elana laughed. “I wanted to come quietly, sir. And please call me Elana.”

Ben felt a little strange being called sir. “It’s Ben. There’s no need to use my title here.”

Elana nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind Ben. Well, I see that Jay and Carlos are trying to have a water fight. I hope to speak with you soon! Bye Mal!” And with that Elana went to go be a responsible supervisor.

“So that’s your mentor huh?” Ben smiled.

Mal smiled back. “Yeah, she’s…something.”

Ben laughed. Then he became serious. “So are we okay?”

Mal nodded. “Yeah! We’re fine.”She gave him a dazzling smile.

“Good. I was worried...What are you doing tonight?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Nothing…Why?”

Ben chuckled. “Well, I was hoping you would come to Audrey’s party tonight. Will I see you there?”

Mal looked skeptical. “I don’t think I’m on the guest list..”

“C’mon…It’ll be fun! You can bring your friends...” Ben was giving her puppy eyes.

Mal sighed. “Okay. We’ll be there...”

Ben kissed her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight…Save me a dance okay?”

“I’ll try…” Ben walked away with a spring in his step.


	4. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malvie's first kiss went a little like this...;)

“What am I going to wear?!” Evie was of course over the moon about the party.

“You could wear that dress you were working on. You finished it last night right?” Mal made a motion towards the dresser where the dress was hanging on one of the knobs.

Evie nodded. “I guess…You don’t think it’s too much do you?” Evie always wore blue but this dress was a sparkling candy apple red.

Mal smiled at her friend. “You always look beautiful E..”

Evie smiled shyly. “Thanks, Mal...”

Mal felt her face heat up once again.“You’re welcome…I mean...um...” Mal was at loss for words.

Evie kissed her cheek. “I’m gonna go try this on. Be honest…Tell me if it doesn’t look right okay?”

Mal seemed to have become a puddle of stammering and nerves. “N-N-No problem...” Evie winked and disappeared into the bathroom with the dress in her hand. Mal didn’t know what was going on. Why was Evie, Her former rival turned friend making her act like an idiot?! This was not supposed to be happening. It can’t happen. She was supposed to pretend to be in love with Ben so she could get the Fairy Godmother’s wand and get out. Then rule the world at her mother’s side.  
Wait..Was she…No…She liked Evie. A lot...but she didn’t…No...Stop. Stop right there. There was no way in hell…Mal pushed those horrifying thoughts down and tried to remember why they were here. Evil. World Domination. There. That was better.

“Mal?”

Mal shook her head to rid her mind of all its confusing and forbidden thoughts. “Yeah?”

“Turn around and remember…Be honest…” There was a smile in Evie’s voice.

Mal slowly turned around and all those thoughts of evil flew out the window. “Wow…” Mal felt a bit of drool come out of her mouth and she quickly wiped it away hoping, praying Evie wouldn’t notice.

Evie had never seen Mal look at her like that. Well, she had never seen Mal look at anyone like that. Like…like Evie was the sun after a long winter or like a starving man finding an oasis after wandering the desert for days. Evie couldn’t help but blush under Mal’s gaze. “Do you like it?” Mal nodded, still trying to close her mouth.

Evie put a gentle hand on Mal’s cheek. “Is everything alright?”

Mal nodded her head and then cleared her throat. “Yeah…Everything is fine! Sorry...my….um…jaw locked for a second…You look great…Really great.”  
Evie moved closer to Mal and didn’t even realize what she was doing. Their lips met. Mal forgot about Ben, about her mother and possibly her own name. Evie was the only thing that mattered right now. Evie had never been kissed but had dreamed of her first kiss since she was seven years old. In the dreams, of course, it had been a handsome prince who was going to make her all problems go away with a wave of his hand. But what was happening now, was much better. The door opened. The two girls broke away from one another.

“Evie?!!”

Evie felt her heart break at the sound of shock and hurt in his voice. “Doug…I...I can explain…”

Doug looked at her with tears in his eyes as he wiped them away after taking off his glasses.  
“Don’t...I’ll…I’ll see you later.” And with that, he put his glasses back on and left.

Mal touched Evie’s shoulder.“I-I’m sorry...”

Evie shoved Mal’s hand off of her and felt tears sting her own eyes. “Why didn’t you stop me?!”

Mal looked down at her boots. “I-I-I don’t know…I…Why are you mad at me?!! You kissed me!! We’re lucky it was Doug and not Ben!!! Then everything would have been ruined and my mother would have killed us both!!”

Evie slapped Mal. “Don’t act like all you care about is the plan!! You kissed me back! You’re supposed to be our leader yet all you’ve done is get Ben and become popular!!” Mal grabbed her spell book and was about to speak until…

“What in the name of stuffy royals is going on here?!!” Mal ran up to Elana and tried to hit her in the face. Elana grabbed her fist in one hand and the spell book in the other. “That’s enough.” Elana looked furious and her eyes were burning. “Mal. Here’s what’s gonna happen...You are going to forget your mother’s plan. And here’s why…You aren’t cut out for the whole world domination gig. You are sixteen and a freaking idiot. Evie you are going to calm down and apologize to your friend and get ready for the party. Don’t look at me like that, I know all about Audrey’s attempt to be all cool and trying to be a sorority girl. Frankly, I’m embarrassed for her. Now I’m going to take this spell book and I’ll give it back when you stop whipping it out every time you have a tantrum. Okay? Okay.”

Mal tried to reach for the spell book but her and Elana’s vast height difference made it oh so comical. Mal went to the other side of the room and tried to ram into Elana. Elana was still standing much to Mal’s frustration and she was smirking. “Okay...You want to fight little dragon?”

Mal’s green eyes flashed and she smiled wickedly. “You don’t stand a chance. I’m the best fighter on the island.”

Elana threw the book to a nervous Evie who caught it just before it could hit her in the face. “Stand back Evie…This won’t take long..”

Mal’s eyes narrowed at the sound of confidence in Elana’s voice. “She’s right E..It won’t take long…”

Elana circled Mal like a cat and then to both Mal and Evie’s surprise became a beautiful snarling tigress. “What are you?!” Mal was trying not to be seduced by the coolness.

Elana gave her a Cheshire grin. “Well, my dear I’m an elemental shape shifter...but that doesn’t really seem relevant at the moment. Take your best shot hatchling...” Elana’s voice was mocking and razor sharp. Her brown eyes seemed to glow like hot coals.  
Mal concentrated and became a dragon…But she was a small dragon…About the size of Elana’s tigress form…Her black scales glimmered in the sun that shone from the windows. She slashed at Elana and scratched air. Mal roared in frustration. Elana jumped on her and then pinned the teenager down. Mal was even angrier now because Elana had made no effort to hurt her. Mal shifted back to her human form and then shrieked. Elana shifted back as well. “Well this must be your first time changing form...”

Evie was blushing for Mal, was completely naked. Elana gave Mal her jacket to cover herself. The woman looked amused. Mal, however, was completely mortified. “You…You did this on purpose Elana!”

Elana was still trying not to smile. “I did nothing of the sort dear…Now here…Take some clothes and get dressed in the bathroom, your poor roommate looks like she’s going to overheat and whistle like a tea kettle.” Evie tried not to stare at Mal’s body but it was difficult. Evie had never seen anyone else naked…This was certainly new to her. Not even her own mother…Thank God…And Evie had never even taken gym…Because her mother would never, ever let her get sweaty and dirty. But she considered herself lucky that Mal was the first person she saw without clothes…Mal was beautiful...Gorgeous...Evie tore her eyes away as Mal sprinted to the bathroom.

The sun had set and neither Mal or Evie had spoken to one another after “the incident”…Mal was dressed in black leather pants, a green tank top and of course, her favorite purple leather jacket. Evie was radiant in her red dress. Evie still had yet to apologize to Doug...But for what exactly? They weren’t even dating...And he had kind of been stalking her…But he was such a sweet guy...Okay…She should apologize for leading him on…Evie walked into the ballroom to see a table filled with food and could feel the entire room vibrate from the music. Then she saw something that made tears come to her eyes. Jane was flirting with Doug…And he was flirting back. He caught her eye and he shrugged. Evie ran to the bar. Wait…why was there a bar…Kids from Auradon actually drank alcohol?! Evie shook her head. That fact didn’t matter, she needed a drink…That’s what her mother always did when she was upset…

Mal was with Ben but she was unhappy. He was acting like she was just supposed to stand next to him and smile while he spoke to everyone. And right now he was talking to...Audrey who was clearly flirting with him. “Ben, have your arms gotten bigger? I’ve forgotten how strong and handsome you are..” Audrey pressed herself against his chest while using her hip to push Mal out of the way.

And because Ben is just such a nice guy he didn’t get upset with Audrey he just laughed. “Audrey c’mon! I haven’t changed a bit since we broke up.” Mal slipped away as Audrey continued to flirt her way back into Ben’s good graces.

Meanwhile, Evie was very drunk. She had discovered Apple Martinis. She was now holding up an apple slice and telling everyone she came across that it was a “Wishing Apple”.  
“Maaaaaaal you see this apple? This apple is magical! It’s the best apple ever…This apple is the shit…It will make all your wishes come true M...Whoops...” Evie fell over and her butt was now in the air revealing black underwear that said: “Hottest in the Land” on the butt in cursive red letters. It seemed like everyone was laughing at Evie and had their phones out.

Mal saw Ben trying not to laugh and slapped him. “We’re through.”

Ben looked shocked and hurt. “But I...”

Mal’s green eyes flashed.“Okaaay kiddies! Party’s over! Everyone is up waaay past curfew and nowhere near their binary gender rooms. So let’s all clean up and head to bed.”

Elana looked amused. Audrey looked murderous. “How dare you! This is my party and I got permission from the school board to throw it!”

Elana smirked. “Well, the board changed their minds once I told them that you hired a bartender. Underage drinking in a land of fair play and kindness? Tsk, Tsk, Audrey...Not very becoming for a princess...”

Audrey stamped her foot and her brown eyes were burning with ferocity. “You’re not even that pretty you know! And you’re old!”

Elana laughed. “Old? Call me when your boobs come in sweetheart. And the fairest of them all? Bitch please.” The crowd’s jaws dropped at the magnificent insults. Audrey had never been stood up to. Especially by an authority figure. Audrey was adored by the staff. Audrey didn’t even know what to say. Mal, Jay and Carlos were laughing though while trying to keep Evie standing.“Now that I have your attention...Please delete the photos of Evie’s butt on your phone unless you want your phone confiscated and I will personally send a letter to each and every one of your parents telling them why.”

There was a bunch of mumbling and grumbling that came with the sound of photos on countless smartphones being deleted. Elana smiled again. “Excellent! Now let’s clean up this ballroom!” Elana opened her bag to reveal paper towels, trash bags and bottles of all purpose cleaner. After two hours it was one o’clock in the morning and the ballroom was clean again.  
“Everyone off to bed now! You’ve been up later than your mother was at her first dance Chad no whining!” Chad glared at her. Mal passed Elana while having Evie lean on her shoulder. “See you later Mal…And just for the record dear…I’ve had the same thing happen to me when I first shifted. Don’t feel bad…”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Whatever Elana..”

Elana winked at her. “Keep Evie safe.”

Mal nodded. “I will.”Mal got Evie to climb into bed.

“Mal?” Evie was smiling at her.

“Yeah E?” “Doug was with Jane tonight so I started drinking…But now I don’t care about Doug...I want to kiss you...” Evie giggled at Mal’s blushing face and her look of bewilderment.

 

“You…What?”

“I. Want. To. Kiss. You.”

Mal hid her face in her hair. “No you don’t…”

Evie cocked her head. “What’s wrong M?”

Mal sighed. “I’m not supposed to be with anybody...I broke up with Ben...I’m a failure...My mom’s plan is ruined...” Mal felt tears escape her eyes.

“Why did you break up with him?”

Mal looked down at her boots. “Because he was laughing at you.” Evie took Mal’s chin in her hand and kissed her. Mal kissed her back and was now on top of her. Evie felt like she was flying. Mal broke the kiss. “Evie we….I…I can’t…”

Evie sighed. “I’m still a little drunk…But I like you Mal...I really like you...”

Mal smiled shyly. “I like you too...Get some sleep E…” Evie nodded. Mal walked to her own bed and didn’t even change out of her party clothes…She just collapsed.


	5. He's A Very Shitty Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! I actually adore Ben. Just so ya'll know :)

Elana may have taken care of Evie’s photo but that didn’t stop everyone from whispering about her the next day at school. Mal did her best to be protective of her best friend but Audrey was making their lives a living hell. “Here comes the hottest in the land! Everyone shield your eyes or she’ll flash you! I bet that’s why she’s doing so well...She flashes all the male professors to get better grades. How can a villain be smarter than us?”

Mal’s green eyes glowed dangerously.“Shut. Up.”

Audrey raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Mal looked right into those bitchy brown eyes. “I said shut up.”

Audrey laughed. “Just because you were Ben’s girlfriend doesn’t mean you have any pull here Mal…” Mal felt a growl rise from her throat. Audrey rolled her eyes. “You don’t scare me Mal.” Mal’s eyes glowed brighter and a swarm of green flames swirled around her. Mal was no longer her short human self, she was a small, angry dragon. Audrey trembled in fear but somehow was able to stand her ground.

Mal towered over her and was about to attack until Evie stood in front of her. “Mal. Don’t. She’s not worth it.” Mal snarled and Audrey squeaked. Everyone in the courtyard was watching them. Jay and Carlos appeared next to Evie.

“Mal, c’mon. We’ve got a job to do.” Jay’s voice was gentle.

“Y-yeah...Let’s go back to the dorms...You’re scaring Dude.” Carlos was shaking with fear and holding the whimpering animal in his arms tightly.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!! MAL GET YOUR SCALY BUTT OVER HERE YOUNG LADY!!!” Elana was livid. Mal glared at Audrey one last time and stomped over to Elana like an annoyed puppy. “Let’s go to my flat kiddo...We need to have a chat.” Elana placed a gentle hand on Evie’s shoulder. “Don’t worry honey she’ll be just fine by tonight. I’ll handle the headmistress. Mal won’t be in trouble. “ Elana glared at Audrey. “And you should know better than to insult a dragon’s friends....Didn’t your parents ever teach you that?”

Audrey shook her head with fear in her eyes. Elana grunted. “Well, I hope you know better now dear. I’m gonna call your parents tonight and explain what happened. Come along Mal...” Mal rolled her eyes and snorted which let loose a stream of smoke. Elana laughed. “You may be a scaly beast that breathes fire but you’re still really cute.”

Elana led the tiny lumbering beast to her flat that was on the very edge of campus. Mal was able to walk through the door. "Try shifting Mal. Visualize the clothes you were wearing and try to imagine them on your body." Mal tried to focus on the clothes and she shifted. "Good work Mal. I'm proud of you." Elana smiled.

Mal looked down. "I did it!" She smiled back at Elana feeling a burst of pride.

Elana ruffled her hair. "You did."

Mal looked at Elana curiously. "Why am I starting to like you?"

Elana chuckled. "Sometimes it takes a while but I tend to grow on you..." Just as Elana said this her phone buzzed. Elana took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the text. A light blush colored Elana's face. She was smiling.

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

Elana flushed a darker color. "Let's just say it's the reason I believe in true love."

Mal smirked. "Elana...Is that your-"

"Girlfriend...That's my girlfriend." Elana was tapping on her phone with a goofy smile on her face.

Mal looked surprised. "You mean...you're..."

Elana held up her hand. "Call it what you want honey but yeah."

Mal nodded. "Right...So...um...can you teach me how to shapeshift? I mean because my mom can't right now."

Elana smirked. "Sure Mal..."

Mal nodded. "Right...Thanks...I'll see you later." She left Elana's flat feeling confused. Was she starting to enjoy Elana's company? That wasn't good...Elana was a hero...an unconventional hero but a hero. But Elana had answers. Mal needed answers.And Elana had a girlfriend...did that mean that maybe Mal could ask her about...? No! That wasn't even a problem. Her feelings for Evie were completely friendly. Love is weakness. That's what her mother always said. Did that mean she was...with Evie?!! Mal sighed. She needed to stop thinking.

These thoughts were dangerous. She needed to figure out how to get back together with Ben and get the wand. She wasn't sure how to salvage her plan. But she had to. But wouldn't it hurt Evie? Mal felt a rush of guilt. No. She had to focus on the plan. Long Live Evil.  
Evie was worried about Mal because the school day had ended and her friend was nowhere to be found. But for some strange reason, Evie trusted Elana.

 

Evie noticed the way Elana had touched her shoulder. She and Evie never really talked but the blue haired girl realized that Elana cared about her because she cared about Mal. Elana liked all of them. Elana never treated them differently. She treated them as equals. Evie liked Elana even though Mal didn't. The only reason Mal did not like Elana was because Elana was what Mal wanted to be but wasn't. Elana was comfortable with herself and was confident when she spoke. Mal saw Elana as a leader that she wanted to follow and aspired to be like. Mal hated that.

"Doug, can I talk to you?"

Doug looked alarmed for a moment and then nodded. "Yes. What's up?"

Evie sighed. He was cute, he was nice but he wasn't the right fit for her. "I'm sorry for what you saw last night. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought we could work Doug. You're very sweet and you have been so helpful to me. But you're not what I'm looking for. I would love to be friends but I understand if you can't do that."

Doug looked sad but far from surprised. "I need a little time Evie. But I'm glad I could help you. And I haven't told anyone about what I saw. And I'm not going to. That's your business and I know my uncles would kill me for sticking my nose somewhere it didn't belong."

Evie smiled and hugged him. "You are a real Prince, Doug."

 

Doug blushed. "Um...thanks. No one has ever told me that."

Evie smirked. "Well, I won't be the last girl to tell you that. I promise."

Audrey came up to them. "Doug...Why are you talking to the biggest loser of them all?”

Evie bristled. "Shut up."

Audrey smirked. "Gonna flash the nerd so he'll get you an A in chemistry?"

Evie glared at her with her lip trembling. Even Mal hadn't been this mean when they had been rivals. "I was drunk Audrey. Let it go."

Audrey laughed. "Like mother like daughter...drowning your sorrows in booze."

Evie felt a rush of fury and punched Audrey in the face. Blood began gushing from the princess's nose and she screamed. “I guess your parents are gonna have to buy you a new one huh?" Evie took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her hands.

Doug's mouth was wide open and his eyes were huge with shock. Evie smiled at him kindly. "I'll see you in class Doug." Doug nodded. Evie left to go find Mal.

 

Ben appeared at Audrey's side. "What happened?" His kind eyes were filled with concern.  
Audrey smirked before bursting into tears. "Evie hit me! I was only telling her not to break Doug's heart because he's my friend and she broke my nose..."

Ben nodded. "I'm so sorry...let me walk you to the nurse."

Audrey put on a brave smile. "Thanks, Ben...You're such a good friend."

Ben smiled back. "Hey, I'm here for you Audrey." He took her hand and they walked to the nurse.

Doug’s jaw was on the ground. “High hoooo...I just dodged a bullet…” He shook his head and decided to do homework elsewhere.


	6. I Always Say How I Don't Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Dragon Child...Also, Chad is a very violent homophobic bully

“Mal? Maaaaaaaal? Where are you?” Evie had started her search at the tourney field and was now in the woods. It was starting to get dark. Evie may have grown up in a dark place but that didn’t mean she liked nighttime. It was also starting to get cold. The blue haired girl heard rustling behind her. “Mal?” Evie’s voice was shaky and fearful. She heard a low growl. Evie could feel her heart pounding in her ears. “Mal this isn’t funny!” Evie heard a groan and then heard the sound of human feet.

“Oh for goodness sake child! Auradon may be a happy go lucky place but don’t go wandering in the woods alone after sunset!” Elana came into the clearing looking annoyed.

Evie let out a sigh of relief. “So..those noises...That was you?”

Elana nodded. “You’re lucky it was just me. I was hunting. Sometimes I get tired of the fancy cafeteria food.”

Evie raised an eyebrow.“You don’t hunt...People right?”

Elana snorted. “Um...Ew...No...I was tracking a rabbit but you scared him away with your shouting. I was hoping to fry something up but it’s fine.”

Evie nodded.“I’m sorry for scaring your dinner away.”

Elana smiled. “It’s alright...Now if you’re looking for Mal she’s in your dorm. She has some makeup work to do.”

Evie smiled back. “Thanks, Elana.”

“No problem kid...Let me walk you back to school okay? I want to make sure you get back safely.” Evie was touched by Elana’s concern. This young woman actually cared about her. Evie impulsively hugged her.

Elana smiled gently and hugged her back. “What was that for?” Elana’s brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

Evie blushed. “I-Just-Thank you...No one has ever...Thank you.”

Elana nodded. “You don’t have to say another word, dear. C’mon let’s get you back to school.” Elana put her arm around Evie and led her out of the woods.

Mal was busy doing homework when she heard laughter coming from outside her door. Evie’s laughter. The young dragon opened the door. Evie was laughing with Elana. And from where Mal was looking Evie looked like she was flirting with Elana. “Hi.” Mal’s voice was a low growl.

Elana smiled. “There she is! See Evie! Told you she was studying! I’ll see you later okay, kiddo?” The brunette placed a kiss on Evie’s forehead.

Evie smiled shyly. “Bye Elana…”

Mal’s eyes threw daggers at Elana. Elana raised an eyebrow. “Bye Mal…”

After Elana left Mal dragged Evie into their dorm. “WHAT IN LUCIFER’S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!!!” Mal’s eyes were green flames and her body was shaking with rage. Evie wasn’t afraid. She was laughing. Mal calmed down a little at the sight of Evie laughing. “What’s so funny?!”

Evie smirked. “You. Are. Jealous.”

Mal laughed. “Me? Jealous?! Why would I be jealous? I have nothing to be jealous of!”

Evie’s brown eyes twinkled with mischief. “So you don’t want to know what happened in the woods between Elana and me?”

Mal tensed up again. “Wait-WHAT?! Why were you in the woods with-No you’re right I don’t want to know,”

Evie giggled. “Are you sure? You’re looking a little tense M.”

Mal glared at her. “Fine...What happened E?”

Evie smiled. “I was looking for you and I got lost. Elana was hunting and then she walked me back to the dorms.”

Mal let out a sigh of relief. “That’s it?”

Evie smirked again. “What were you expecting me to say?”

Mal blushed. “I-I-I...I don’t know...It doesn’t matter.” Mal walked back to her bed and was about to begin working again until a pair of lips was on her own. Mal knew she really needed to think about getting Ben back but...This...This was a really nice...distraction. Evie remembered kissing Mal twice the night before and now she wasn’t drunk or worried about being seen. The textbooks fell to the floor and Evie was now on top of Mal.“Evie...E...We...Shouldn’t…” Mal tried to get the words out but she couldn’t seem to stop kissing Evie. Evie saw Mal’s fear. She saw the fear of disappointing her mother. But she also saw Mal’s feelings...For her. Mal never really spoke kindly to anyone besides her. But this was different. Mal wanted her. She was attracted to her and she liked her.

 

Evie had kissed a few guys the night before thanks to the alcohol...And a few girls but this...This was completely different. This was real.Evie stopped. “Mal.”

Mal looked at her, eyes darkened, hair tousled. “Yeah?” Mal’s voice was gentle and almost innocent.

“We need to talk about this.”

Mal nodded. Evie saw the fear in her eyes. “Okay.”

Evie got off of Mal and sat on the bed. She took her hand. “Mal what are we doing?”

Mal blushed. “I...I’m not really sure E...I really shouldn’t be doing this with you...I should be with Ben trying to get the wand.”

Evie looked at her. “But you’re not. So what are we going to do?”

Mal felt anger suddenly flare up. “I don’t know Evie okay!!! All I know for sure is the plan and I failed that so I don’t have an answer!!! Some useless leader I am.” Mal was now crying.

Evie pulled her close. “Hey...It’s okay. We’ll figure it out as we go then...Why don’t you get some sleep okay?”

Mal nodded. Then as she was about to go change she spoke softly. “Can you stay with me tonight?”

Evie smiled gently. “Yeah...Of course.”

_Mal woke up in Evie’s arms. But this time she allowed herself to enjoy Evie’s arms around her and the other girl’s perfume. Mal sighed and smiled. Evie opened one eye. “You’re in a good mood M.”_

_Mal smirked. “Well, you’re here. And I’m in your arms.”_

_Evie blushed. “What’s gotten into you Mal?”_

_Mal smiled. “I realized what’s in front of me.” Mal crashed her lips into Evie’s. Evie smiled into Mal’s kiss for a moment before responding greedily. Mal slipped Evie’s tank top off easily._

“Mal? Mal...Get up...We’ve got class.”

Mal bolted upright. “Right! Sorry. My bad.”

Evie studied her friend’s face. “Are you alright? You were making some weird noises in your sleep. And you said my name.”

Mal’s face was bright red. “I-I-I...Oh my god...E? I’ve gotta do something. I’ll catch you later okay?”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “Um...okay…”

Mal dressed quickly and ran to find Ben. When she did she kissed him fiercely.  
“Mal! Why the hell are you kissing my boyfriend?!!” Audrey ripped Mal away from Ben and she fell to the ground.

“Mal...I’m dating Audrey now. I’ll let it drop but don’t do that again okay?” Ben looked at her with pity in his eyes.

Mal kicked him in the groin and then while Ben was on the ground, Chad, and a few other jocks grabbed her. “Fucking slut! Can’t just steal the prince away just once can you?!” Chad punched Mal in the ribs with each word. Mal stayed silent. She deserved this. If her mother saw her now she would let this happen while filing her nails. “What’s a matter slut? Prince got your tongue?” Chad smirked at his own joke as the other guys held Mal up. Chad got her in the nose and the eye. Mal held back her tears. If this was how she was going to end, she may as well be brave.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING TO MY CHARGE?!!!!!” Elana’s eyes were flaming with rage. “Beating up a woman because she’s not like you?!! You are a disgrace!!! You are all going straight to the headmistress!!” Elana walked them to the Fairy Godmother’s office. Then she ran back to Mal as fast as she could.“Mal…? Mal, sweetheart...I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner. Doug tipped me off so thank god for that.” Elana cradled the shorter girl in her arms like a baby bird.

Mal’s nose was bleeding, her left eye was starting to bruise and her ribs really hurt.“Elana…?”

Elana looked into those tired green eyes. “Yeah?” Mal started to cry and buried her face into Elana’s hoodie.Elana carried Mal to her flat. “Gotta stop missing class kid.” She joked with a weak smile.

Mal was feeling a little better after Elana had given her some paste that helped her eye, tons of tissues for her nose which thankfully wasn’t broken and an ice pack for her ribs. Elana’s couch was also very comfortable. “Elana? Can I ask you something?”

Elana looked up from her phone which buzzed a few more times after she put it down. “Yeah, what’s up?”

Mal blushed. “How do you know you like someone?”

Elana smiled gently. “Normally I would tease the hell out of someone for asking this question but you were just in a fight so I’ll be nice. There’s no sure way but I’m gonna be blunt with you Mal. You like her. It’s as clear as day. And there’s nothing wrong with what you feel. Don’t let anyone tell you differently.”

Mal wanted to be angry with Elana but she was too tired. Tired of fighting and tired of trying to be something she wasn’t. “Elana?” Elana smiled. She sat on the arm of the couch and began stroking Mal’s hair. “I don’t think I want to be evil anymore. And I-I-I like Evie...I really like her. But I don’t know how to tell her…”

Elana chuckled. “Well, there is a ball coming up. It’s for Ben’s coronation...Maybe we could figure something out together.”

Mal smiled shyly. “Yeah...That would be great.”


	7. Start Of Something New

“Mal what happened? You didn’t come back to the room last night and I thought you were mad at me…” Evie looked like she was trying not to cry.

Mal took her hand and smiled. “I’ll explain everything on the way. C’mon I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “Are you okay? You seem...cheerful.” Mal laughed which confused Evie even more. “What is with y-”

Mal put a finger on Evie’s lips. “Do you trust me?” Evie nodded. Mal smirked and took her hand. “Then close your eyes and follow me.”Mal led her to the courtyard which was empty because most students had gone home for the weekend. She nodded to Elana who pressed play on the boom box. “Open your eyes E.”  
Evie opened her eyes to Mal wearing an elegant black suit with a green skinny tie that matched her eyes. Shiny black high heeled boots completed the look along with a silk purple shirt that matched her hair.“E...May I have this dance?” Mal’s eyes were warm and welcoming as they always were for her.

 

Evie blushed and nodded as she took Mal’s hand. Mal pulled Evie into her arms expertly. Evie smirked.  
“You were with Elana last night.”

Mal blushed. “Guilty.”

Evie smiled. “What’s all this for?”

Mal looked at her shoes. “I-I-I...Evie...Will you be my date to the coronation ball?”

Evie looked alarmed. “Your date? As in…”

Mal smiled shyly. “Let me clarify things a little.” She kissed Evie gently.

Evie felt her cheeks go warm. “Oh...Um...I see…” She smiled. “I would love to be your date.”

Mal brightened. “Really? I mean...Great. That’s...great. ”

 

Evie smirked and started playing with the ends of Mal’s hair. “I keep telling you...You can be yourself around me.”  
Mal smiled. “Yeah…I just…”

Evie cupped her cheek. “What? What is it?”

Mal sighed.“I want to impress you.”

Evie giggled. “Mal you’re really cute.”

Mal turned bright red. “I-I-I am?”

Evie laughed again and kissed her forehead. “Very.” The song had ended long ago and now

 

Elana reappeared. “Okay lovebirds...That’s enough. Go back to your dorm and please try to be quiet. Your brothers are sleeping.”

Mal glared at her. Evie nudged Mal’s shoulder and gave her a look. Mal groaned and spoke:“Thanks for everything Elana.”

Elana smirked. “You are most welcome Mal. Now I have a phone call to make...Have good day girls!”

Mal smirked. “Have fun talking to your girlfriend Elana!” Elana turned around and glared at her while blushing before walking away.

Evie giggled. “Elana has a girlfriend?”

Mal nodded, still smirking. “I went through her phone last night when she was showering. She’s really in love with this girl. It’s kind of gross.”

Evie smiled. “Do you know her name or what she looks like?”

Mal gave her a wicked grin. “It wasn’t just cheesy texts I found E...There was a lot of of...other things too. So I know a little too much of what she looks like.”

Evie snickered. “You’re kidding.”

Mal shook her head.“Wish I was...Oh, and it’s some blonde chick called Summers. What’s even worse is Elana put a heart next to her name.”

Evie smirked. “Are we going to ever use this information?”

Mal smirked right back at her. “We’ll see.”

Later that night Mal and Evie were watching a movie together on Evie’s bed. Mal was holding Evie and Evie was eating Skittles. “E?” The credits had started and Mal had to ask the question that had been bugging her.

“Yeah M?”

Mal’s stomach was filled with butterflies and she couldn’t even look at Evie. “Evie are we...um...are we…?” Mal blushed and hid her face in a pillow with a groan. “Ugh! Why can’t I talk?” Evie smiled knowingly. She lifted Mal’s face out of the pillow by her chin and kissed her. Mal lost herself in the kiss before pulling away with a quizzical expression. “What was that for?”

Evie smirked. “That was your answer.”

“Mal just push off the ground and spread your wings…” Mal did as her girlfriend asked but she pushed on the forest floor too hard and landed on her snout with a large thud. Evie chuckled. “You forgot to open your wings silly…” Mal groaned. Evie touched Mal’s snout gingerly, checking for any damage. “Looks like you only hurt your pride M.” Mal glared at her. Evie giggled. “Yes...You’re a terrifying dragon.” Mal huffed and nuzzled her. Evie smiled.“Let’s take a break okay? We’ve been at this for an hour.” Mal rolled her eyes and shifted. Evie smiled. Her heart was bursting with pride. Mal’s shifting lessons with Elana had really paid off.

“Now, what E?” Mal was once again enjoying looking at Evie without any guilt.

Evie smirked and pulled her girlfriend close. “I have a few ideas…”

Mal blushed. “I see...Care to share?”

Evie’s smirk grew wicked and her eyes were full of mischief. “I believe the term used for this situation is ‘show don’t tell’.”

Mal flushed darker. “Enlighten me then…” Evie pulled her into a deep kiss. Mal’s brain was mush. They were in the woods. Alone. It was Sunday afternoon. Mal smiled.

Evie pulled away for a moment. “What is it?”

Mal kissed her again. “You...Just you…” Evie smiled gently. There was no need for her to respond.

Mal had never been so nervous in all her life. A date. With Evie. A ball. She was still in shock she was actually doing this. A week had passed since she had officially become Evie’s girlfriend. Girlfriend. Wow. That was a word that actually made her smile now. She straightened her tie and turned around to find Evie staring at her.

"Mal...You look...Where did you find that? Is Elana some kind of fairy godmother?" Evie was smirking. Though she had seen Mal’s suit before it was still quite breathtaking. Mal looked so elegant. Tonight Evie wore black and red. It was a dress that her mother would have killed to wear. Well if Snow White was wearing it anyway.

Mal’s mouth had gone dry at the sight of her girlfriend in that dress. “Evie...You...You look...Wow...I...wow…”

Evie smiled shyly. “Thank you. But seriously where did you find that suit?”

Mal laughed. “Elana has connections in Auradon. She had it custom made for me.”

Evie grabbed Mal’s tie and pulled her close. “You know I’ve always wanted to do that.”

Mal swallowed nervously. “Do what?”

Evie’s eyes sparkled dangerously. “Pull someone towards me by their tie and kiss them.”

Mal smirked. “What are you waiting for?”

Evie stroked Mal’s cheek. “Just enjoying the moment.” Mal chuckled and kissed Evie deeply. Evie’s hands were no longer on the tie, they were tangled in purple hair.

“Guys! Are you coming?!” Jay’s voice cut through the moment like a knife.

Mal pulled away with a sheepish grin. “Be out in a minute!” Evie was laughing quietly. Mal fixed her hair quickly and Evie touched up her lips before opening the door. Jay wore a black button up with a maroon tie that had a gold cobra on it and a matching maroon suit. Carlos wore a red bowtie with a black tuxedo. Jay’s hair was in a ponytail and Carlos had slicked his hair back.

“Do you want us to walk you guys in?” Jay looked worried. Of course, Carlos and Jay were the only ones besides Elana and Doug that knew the truth. Evie was still very close with Doug and he had turned out to be a very kind friend.

Mal shook her head and smiled at Jay. “We’re gonna be fine. And Jay?” Mal took his hand.

Jay smiled. “Yeah?”

Mal squeezed it gently. “Thank you.” Jay nodded.


	8. Sparks Fly

  
“I just hope no one thinks we’re dating once you guys say something,” said Carlos.

Jay smirked. “We both know I’m not your type.” Carlos blushed and looked at his shoes.

 

Evie raised an eyebrow. “Carlos? Who is he?”

Mal smirked. “Carlos has a crush? Why were we not informed?”

Evie shrugged. “We were a little...busy.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “That’s one word for it.”

Carlos glared at Jay. “I told you all this in confidence!”

Jay smirked. “Well, they told us about them so it’s only fair that we tell them about him.”

Carlos sighed. “I like Doug.” he mumbled.

Evie giggled. “I knew it!”

Mal looked at her. “You know something…”

Evie grinned wickedly. “Well, Doug and I have a lot in common...We’re smart, we like science, and we’re both bisexual.”

Carlos looked at her wide-eyed. “What?!”

Evie practically cackled. “He doesn’t have a date to the dance either Carlos…”

Jay nudged the shorter boy. “Go get em tiger.”

Carlos glared at him. “Maybe I will!”

Mal smiled. “You better!”

Evie looked at the alarm clock and her eyes widened. “We’re gonna be late!”

Mal put her arm around Evie’s waist and they all walked to the horse-drawn carriage that was waiting for them. “I’m so sorry we’re late sir!” The coachmen rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

“Of course they gave us the grumpy one. Perhaps he’s Doug’s uncle.” Jay whispered into Carlo’s ear as Jay opened the door. “Ladies first.”

Mal smirked. “Couldn’t agree more. Evie allow me to assist you.” Mal took her girlfriend’s hand and helped her up the steps of the carriage.

Evie smirked. “I thought I was with Mal, not Elana.”

Mal blushed. I...I was just...um…”

Evie put a finger on Mal’s lips. “I was teasing M. I love when you’re trying to be a gentlemen. It’s very...sweet.”

Mal flushed darker. “It is?” Evie nodded. Mal smiled.

“Guys...Save the cheese for when we eat.” Carlos was smirking.

“Too late Carlos...They’re in a whole new world of gross.” Jay winked at Mal. Mal shoved him playfully. “Whoa little dragon wait till the door’s closed so I don’t land on the curb!” said Jay.

Mal chuckled. “You’re no fun…”

The four friends arrived at the palace on time. Mal got out first, assisted Evie and Jay and Carlos followed them out onto the steps of the palace. Mal’s heart was pounding in her ears but she felt Evie’s arm around her waist. “M we can do this.”

Evie’s brown eyes were soft as she spoke. “You don’t need to be afraid. I’m here. Stay close to me.”

Mal smirked. “No problem there,” she whispered as they walked into the ballroom.Mal saw Elana first. She was easy to find. Mal had never seen Elana look so...alive.  
The young woman was dressed in a stylish black suit with red accents. The blonde woman that Mal remembered from Elana’s...photos was beside her. The blonde looked really lovely in a red dress with her golden hair in an elegant bun. Mal silently thought of her as Summers since that's what her name was in Elana's contact list.Elana was laughing at something “Summers” had said. Mal smiled and nudged Evie.

“Look.” Evie smiled as well. "I've never seen Elana look so happy. And her girlfriend is gorgeous. Do you want to go say hi?"

Mal shook her head. "Nah...I think Elana probably misses her so we should give them space."

Evie smirked."Mal…”  
Mal cocked her head. "What?"

Evie chuckled. "That was the nicest thing I've ever heard you say about Elana."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Don't tell her about it then. I can't have her knowing I like her."

Evie laughed. "Your secret is safe with me M."The music had started. Ben was the first on the dancefloor. He looked annoyingly handsome in a suit of blue and gold. Audrey was in his arms looking smug in a matching blue dress with gold shoes. Mal felt a slight stab of betrayal. She didn’t love Ben. But he had been very kind and she thought he was better than Audrey. That he was better than most people from Auradon. But it had all been a sham. She had just been a political charity case. Mal let go of Evie and ran outside. Evie followed her as quickly as she could in her black heels.“Mal?” Evie found her girlfriend sitting on a stone bench, crying.

“What?” Mal’s voice was cold.

Evie sat next to her and pushed Mal’s hair out of her face.“Mal talk to me. You tensed up as soon as you saw Ben. What’s going on?”

Mal felt a whole rush of fresh tears. “E..He...He used me. It was all for show. We’re just a political statement. I-I didn’t like him...Well not like I like you but...He...He...God I’m so weak. My mom would kill me for breaking down like this.” Mal hid her face in her hair again. She felt sick.

“You’re not weak baby...You never have been. Ben is weak. He doesn’t deserve you. And it’s okay to break down. It’s healthy. It’s never good to keep things bottled up.” Evie was stroking Mal’s hair and gazing into her green eyes.

Mal blushed.

“Baby? Where the hell did that come from?”

Evie laughed. “Do you like it?”

Mal looked at her shoes. “When it’s just us...yeah.” She mumbled.

Evie smirked. “Noted. Now I do believe you owe me a dance…or several. We wouldn’t want Elana’s lessons to go to waste because Ben is a sellout, right?”

Mal smiled back. “You’re amazing.”

Evie chuckled. “I try.”

Mal kissed her cheek. .“Liar…” Evie winked.

They walked back in to see Carlos and Doug kissing behind a pillar. “Wow, Carlos...You work fast…” said Mal with a smirk.

Carlos pulled away from Doug, both of them were bright red. Doug was wearing a tuxedo with a purple jacket and bowtie. “I was just...We were just…” Carlos trailed off and then looked at the floor.

Mal chuckled. “Don’t mind us. We were just passing through.” Carlos glared at her. Doug was grinning sheepishly at Evie who smiled back at him warmly.

“Tell me everything later Doug. Mal and I have a date with the dancefloor.” Evie dragged Mal away from Carlos by the hand. “We will have time to tease and interrogate later.”

Mal smiled. “I didn’t realize tonight meant so much to you.”

Evie pulled her close. “Tonight all of Auradon will know how lucky I am,” Evie spoke in a whisper but her smile was burning as bright as the lights above them.

Mal’s heart melted. “Evie...I-” Mal’s sentence was cut off with a kiss.


	9. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so fluffy!

Gasps were heard all around the ballroom. Ben was dumbstruck. Jane looked completely scandalized. Audrey was disgusted and so was Chad. Lonnie let out an: “Awwww!” Elana was beaming. “Gee kids it’s about time!”

 

Mal broke the kiss and rolled her eyes. The Fairy Godmother was smiling. Mal smiled. “Let’s dance. Elana showed me this song. You’ll like it.”

 

Evie smiled back. “Okay.”

The tune was modern and yet seemed old all at once. Mal knew the words and decided to sing along.

 _"Well, it's a marvelous night for a moon dance,"_ Mal pulled Evie close to her.

 

 _"With the stars up above in your_ eyes,"Mal glanced up at Evie’s smiling brown eyes.

 

 _"A fantabulous night to make romance 'Neath the cover of October skies And all the leaves on the trees are falling To the sound of the breezes that blow And I'm trying to please to the calling Of your heart-strings that play soft and low And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_  ,"Mal spun her girlfriend around and then had Evie in a dip.

 _"And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush,"_ Mal winked at her and Evie blushed. She had never seen Mal like this. She felt so giddy and alive, which was exactly what Evie herself was feeling. Mal continued to sing and smile throughout the entire song.The song ended and Mal was out of breath.

 

Evie touched her cheek and smiled widely. “That was incredible. You’re incredible.”

 

Mal blushed. “I was only doing what Elana showed me how to do.”

 

Evie smirked. “It’s one thing to learn something, it’s an entirely different thing to apply it to real life.”

Mal smiled shyly. “Stop...It’s just dancing…”

Evie chuckled. “Never thought I would see the day you would be humble Mal.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”

Evie laughed and kissed her forehead. “You love hearing me talk and you know it.”

Mal smirked.“Talking is just one of the many things I enjoying hearing from you.”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And whatever are you referring to Mal?” Mal stammered as her cheeks heated up. Evie giggled. “Did someone bite off more than she could chew?” Asked Evie innocently.

Mal glared at her. “You are awful.”

Evie smirked. “Just awful? Am I no longer rotten to the core?”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Oh my gosh...So funny.”

Evie smirked and winked. “I thought so.”

The ball had ended. Mal was pretty much falling asleep in Evie’s arms in the dorm. Evie was playing with her girlfriend’s hair. “E?”

Evie smiled. “Hm?”Mal sat up and held Evie’s face in her hands and kissed her. Evie smiled into the kiss.“Much better than any prince. ”

Mal blushed. “Shut up,” she mumbled as she pulled away, feeling shy.

Evie smiled gently.“Mal...Look at me.” Green eyes met brown. Evie pulled Mal towards her. “Do you have any idea how much I like you?”

Mal felt her cheeks flush again. “Why are we talking about this?”

Evie sighed. “Because I know you won’t run away.”

Mal smiled as a sense of pride washed over her. Then a thought struck her like lightning.“Evie. I have something I want to tell you.”

Evie raised an eyebrow.“What is it Mal?”

Mal took a deep breath. This was the most vulnerable she had ever been. “When I went on my date with Ben, he asked me if I loved him.”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Did you say yes?”

Mal shook her head. “No. I said I don’t know what love feels like.”

Evie raised an eyebrow. “Mal...What are you trying to tell me?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

Evie looked at her. “Mal Bertha Dracora...Talk to me.”

Mal glared at her. “Evie Gala Erised...You won’t take me seriously.”

Evie touched Mal’s cheek. “I’m listening now,” she said softly.

“I love you.” Mal blurted out.

Evie beamed. “I love you.”

Mal gave her a small smile. “You...do?”

Evie laughed and kissed Mal. “You sound so surprised...Should I have not said it back?”

Mal glared at her. “E you are evil.”

Evie wiggled her eyebrows. “Oh really?”

Mal nodded. “Yes. That was supposed to be my job.” Evie pulled Mal very close to her. The taller girl’s hands rested on Mal’s back end. Mal squeaked. “Evie! What the hell?” 4

Evie giggled. “That’s why I’m evil and you’re you,” she said while placing a kiss on Mal’s nose.

 

Elana pulled her girlfriend closer to her. “I really wish you could stay. I miss you so much.” Elana spoke softly, lovingly as she brushed the blonde hair out of the other woman’s face.

 

“You only have a few more days here. I knew you could do this. You didn’t believe me but here you are.”The blonde laughed at Elana’s expression.

 

“Yeah, yeah...You were right Summers...That’s what you wanted to hear right?” Elana kissed her forehead and breathed in the sweet scent of her hair.

 

The blonde smirked. “And that is what real music sounds like.”

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “Yes, I actually enjoy the job you begged me to go for.”

The other woman chuckled. “You’re really cute when you’re annoyed.”

Elana blushed and then glared at her.“I’m trying to be mildly annoyed and then you say shit like that. You will be the death of me.”

The blonde scoffed. “And you say I’m dramatic.”

Elana looked at her watch. The ball had ended two hours ago. She wanted to keep sitting here. In this palace garden. But her love had to go and so did she. “I don’t want you to leave.” Elana’s voice had dropped to a whisper again, this time her voice was sad.

The blonde kissed Elana deeply and then pulled away. Her hazel-green eyes met the fiery brown. “One week. You have one week left. I’ll be waiting for you after this is all over.”

Elana nodded. “I love you.”

The blonde smiled softly as if she was savoring the words Elana had just said. “I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” Elana’s heart sank a little as she watched her girlfriend walk away.

 

Evie woke up next to Mal and sighed happily. She snuggled closer to the shorter girl. Mal groaned and put an arm around Evie. Evie giggled quietly. Evie looked at the alarm clock that had been moved to her side of the room since Mal hardly ever used her own bed anymore. “Mal…” Mal groaned and pulled Evie closer. “Mal we’ve got school.”

Mal groaned even louder and sighed. “Noooo…” Evie smirked as she placed a kiss on Mal’s neck. Mal jumped but remained in her current position.Evie chuckled and began placing kisses down Mal’s neck. A smile appeared on the other girl’s face. “Mmm…”

Evie laughed “Are you awake yet?”

Mal smirked and opened one eye.“If I get up are you going to stop?”

Evie rolled her eyes. “Now I am…”

Mal’s smirked faded. “Evie…” Evie giggled. She kissed Mal deeply. Mal slipped her hands onto Evie’s waist. Evie rolled her hips into Mal. Mal groaned. “Hell’s fire Evie this is a way to spend a morning.”

Evie laughed breathily.“You know we actually do need to get up right?”

Mal sighed. “Shit.”

Evie pulled away and got out of bed. “I actually want to pass my classes.”

Mal glared at her. “I’m not saying I don’t, it’s just when you try to seduce me into waking up...How am I supposed to think about anything but you?” Mal realized what she had said and turned bright red while hiding her face in a pillow. She groaned. Why did stuff like that even show up in her head?!. That had sounded as bad as Elana’s text messages to “Summers”. Though she would never, ever tell Elana this, Mal hoped that her and Evie would be together as long as it seemed Elana and her girlfriend had.

Evie smiled. “Mal…”

Mal sighed. “What?” Her voice was muffled by the pillow.

“You’re really, really cute.”

Mal snorted. “Am not!”

Evie took her girlfriend’s hand and pulled her close. Mal glared at her. Evie touched her cheek. “I love this...This soft side of you. And you’re so cuddly. Who knew?”

Mal blushed.“If you tell anyone…” She growled.

Evie giggled. “Why would I do that? Then I wouldn’t be the only one who saw it.”

Mal gave her a small smile. “I love you.”

Evie beamed. “I love you too.”

 


	10. Home Is Wherever I'm With You

Maleficent smiled wickedly. “Is everything ready?”

Audrey nodded. “She has no idea. She’s spending all her time with Evie. Everything is all set.”

The villainess chuckled. “It’s sad that poor Evie didn’t even notice that you stole the magic mirror. Who knew my nemesis’s daughter had such drive and ambition for power? You will be rewarded beyond belief Audrey.”

Audrey smiled. “I can imagine. I’ll see you soon Maleficent.” The dragoness smirked. “Indeed you shall darling…”

“Mal stop fidgeting! Everything’s gonna be fine!” Elana put her hands on her charge’s shoulders. It was coronation day. Mal was terrified her mother would show up. She looked down at her outfit. Forest green pants, black dress shirt, purple blazer with a gold dragon on the back and matching gold boots. Elana had made sure to get her another suit for today. Elana was helping her, Evie, Jay and Carlos get ready. “Come on out of there Evie! Let’s see that dress!” Evie stepped out of the bathroom in a sparkling dress of blue that matched her hair perfectly with candy apple red pumps.

Mal’s jaw dropped. “Evie you look amazing.”

Evie smirked and walked over to Mal to kiss her. “I’m impressed. That was a full sentence.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Shut up…” She mumbled.

Elana herself was wearing an ice-blue silk shirt with a black suit. “Jay! Carlos! Let’s see how you look!” Jay came out of the bedroom first. He wore the reverse of his suit at the ball. Black suit, maroon shirt with a black tie with a gold cobra on it.

Carlos wore a black suit with a red shirt and a white bowtie. “Elana? Do I have dog hair on my pants?” asked Carlos.

Elana walked over to him and looked at his clothes with a critical eye. “Nah you’re good Carlos. How’s Dude look?”

Carlos smiled. “See for yourself...Dude! C’mere!” The small terrier came prancing over to his owner with his tail wagging vigorously. He was dressed in a suit that matched the one Carlos was wearing.

Elana smiled. “Looking good Dude. Alright, kids let’s get going!”

The coronation was going smoothly. Mal was on the balcony with Evie on her right and Elana on her left. Carlos and Doug sat together, having a very intense whispered conversation that Jay would butt into just because he was on the other side of Carlos. Mal kept her eyes on the wand and Ben as he knelt down to receive his crown. “Do you solemnly swear to govern the peoples of Auradon with justice and mercy as long as you shall reign?”

Ben nodded and smiled. “I do solemnly swear.”

The fairy godmother beamed. “Then it is my honor and j0y to bless our new king!” She started to wave the wand and lavender sparks emitted from it until a tan hand snatched the wand away. “Audrey dear, what are you doing?!”

 

The princess in pink smirked. “Restoring glory to my family.” She waved the wand with a wicked smile. “Oh and now the barrier is broken...You might want to run.” Mal felt like she had been slapped. She ran down the stairs to face Audrey. Evie, Elana, Jay and Carlos followed her.

“Why?! You didn’t have to do this! You had a choice Audrey!” Mal felt her heart breaking. She couldn’t believe her mother had betrayed her like this. She had been happy, actually happy, and now, her responsibilities had caught up with her.

“You’re right. I didn’t have to do this. But I did it because I couldn’t stand you, your loser friends or your so called mentor. Auradon had a system Mal. And you ruined it. So now, I’m going to turn you and your mother in, and restore order and bask in the glory of my family’s legacy. Your stupid mother was so desperate for her plan to work that didn’t even realize I was planning to double cross her! Like I would let evil win! As if! The only queen here will be me, ruling at Ben’s side the way the fates intended it to be!” Audrey didn’t notice Maleficent behind her so she thought the looks of horror were for her. She also hadn’t noticed that everyone besides her, Mal, Evie, Elana, Jay, and Carlos had been magically frozen.

“And how exactly were you planning to defeat me?” A coy smile was on Maleficent’s lips as Audrey turned around and laughed nervously.

“I-I-I...I…” Maleficent didn’t wait for an answer and with a flick of her staff turned the princess into a pink beetle that she crushed under her feet in seconds.

Mal trembled in fear as she took Evie’s hand. “That wasn’t right mother.”

Maleficent turned towards her daughter and walked up very close to her. “Right?! What do you know of right and wrong child? You betrayed your own family so who are you to tell me what is right and what’s not?!”

Mal let go of Evie’s hand and looked at Elana. She needed to do this alone but she wanted to make sure her girlfriend and everyone else was protected. Elana nodded as if she immediately understood. “Mother I am my own person. I can decide what’s right or wrong for myself. “Mal picked up the wand.

Maleficent’s eyes glowed dangerously. “What are you doing you idiot?! Give me the wand!”

Mal shook her head. “No.”

Maleficent smirked. “I suppose I’m going to have to take it from you then…” As she spoke green smoke appeared all around her and she became a terrifying black and purple dragon. The dragon roared as if to challenge Mal. Mal handed the wand to Elana.

Elana smiled at her. “Kick her to the curb honey!” Mal grinned and shifted into her own dragon form. Mal rushed towards her mother with a roar. The older dragon slashed her daughter away. Mal recovered quickly and leapt up onto her mother’s back, her claws digging into the purple and black hide. Maleficent roared in pain. Mal hung on like a tick until her claws couldn’t hold on any longer and flew through the stained glass window of the church. Mal flew back in after recovering from being tossed out of the elegant building and smashing through the glass. She flew above Elana and Elana tossed her the wand. Mal caught it in her claws and focused on the wand’s energy. A blast of purple light struck Maleficent and the older dragon screamed. She seemed to vanish in a puff of green smoke.

Mal shifted back to human form. “Mal!” Evie tackled her in a hug. “You’re such an idiot! Don’t scare me like that!”

Mal smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss. “I love you.”

Evie blushed and smiled. “I love you too.”

Mal walked over to the spot where her mother had been and found a tiny purple lizard. “Is she okay?”

The fairy godmother smiled and had the royal guards put the tiny lizard in a jar.  
“She’ll be fine. She shrank to the size of the love in her heart. That’s why she’s so small.”

Mal looked at the lizard sadly. “Is she gonna be like that forever?”

The older woman smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Well, forever's a long time you learned to love. So can she.”

Mal smiled back at her. “I believe this belongs to you.”

She handed the wand to the fairy godmother. “I believe you have earned an A in ‘Goodness Class’.” Elana laughed as the fairy godmother unfroze everyone. “BIBBIDI-BOBBIDI-BOO!”

Ben roared and almost ran Elana over. “Whoa, there sweetheart! Mal saved the day. No need for roaring and attacking people.”

Ben blushed and smiled sheepishly. “Sorry…” Elana ruffled his hair and in doing so his crown became crooked.

“Doug?!” Carlos ran up to the balcony with Dude at his side.

Doug blinked as if he had been asleep. “Carlos? Are you alright?”

Carlos smiled and nodded. “I’m just fine.”

Doug kissed him. “You are,” he said with a smirk after pulling away. They both laughed.

Lonnie walked over to Jay and touched his very muscular arm. “You doing alright?”

Jay looked at her and smiled. “Yeah I’m alright. Mal did all the work you know…”

Lonnie smirked and nodded. “Yeah but Mal’s my friend. I was wondering Jay...Could you save me a dance at the after party?”

Jay smirked right back and nodded. “Yeah. I would love nothing more.”

Lonnie beamed and kissed him on the cheek. “Great! See you later!” Jay blushed as she walked away and smiled.

“Looks like you got a date hero,” Mal remarked with a smirk.

Jay shoved her playfully. “So do you Ms. Smooth. She’s right behind you.”

Mal looked and Evie wasn’t even there. “Jerk!”  
“Princess!”

“Prep school jock!”

“Whipped!”

Mal blushed and growled. “Am not!”

Jay chuckled. “Your reaction says otherwise!”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Shut up…”The after party was fantastic. The ballroom at the palace was now playing pop songs and everyone was dancing. Elana checked her watch. She sighed. It was time. She missed her home and she missed her girlfriend but she had grown to love Mal and her little gang of misfits. She walked over to Mal who was with Evie, no surprise there, and they were having a very animated conversation. Elana had never seen Mal look so happy. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving but it had to be done.

“Mal?”

“And then he actually blushed! Jay actually got shy about a girl! It’s a miracle-Elana? What’s wrong?” Mal immediately became serious when she saw the look on her mentor’s face.

Elana sighed heavily. “Honey, I have to go.”

Mal shrugged. “Back to the flat? Is your girlfriend upset or something?”

Elana shook her head. “Mal I have to leave Auradon.”

Mal’s heart stopped for a moment as she looked for signs of a joke or a lie or...something.“What?” her voice came out as choked sob. Evie touched her shoulder.

“Mal, my job was to mentor you and your friends from the island until Maleficent was defeated and my job is complete. I can go home now. And…” Elana took a deep breath. “I want to go home.” She finished quietly.

Mal hugged her mentor with tears in her eyes. “I don’t want you to go. But I know you would miss Summers if you stayed here.”

Elana smiled. “I will miss you Mal.” She ruffled the purple hair.

Evie hugged the older girl. “I’ll miss you, Elana.”

Elana smiled. “I’ll miss you too dear. Keep Mal in line for me alright?”

Evie smirked and nodded. “I will.”

Elana grinned back at her. “I would say goodbye to the boys but they’re a little busy,” she said with a chuckle.

Mal smiled sadly. “Goodbye, Elana.”

Elana smiled back. “Goodbye, my dears. I love you. Darkness and all.”

Mal laughed quietly at the reference to their first meeting and waved goodbye as Elana left the ballroom. Evie had her arm around Mal’s waist.“I love you.” she whispered in the shorter girl’s ear.

Mal smiled. “I love you too.”

Elana walked to the garden where she previously had met with her girlfriend. The blonde was there and ran to her. Elana kissed her with a joyful smile on her face. “Kick her to the curb? That was the best you could come up with?” the blonde teased.

Elana chuckled. “Shut up Summers. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So this is the end of part one! Gonna be doing some time jumping in the next few chapters after this. Hope ya'll still like it!


	11. Cira's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I must confess this was done with my dear friend Kirsten who is responsible for the creation of Cira. Please enjoy one of the most tragic things I've ever written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide mention/Graphic violence

***One Year Later***

Phoebe Stone stood on the beach staring at the island across the bay. It looked beautiful and honestly tempting compared to what this world had to offer her. Auradon was boring. She wanted more than what a life of heroes and kindness could give her. With a father like hers...how could she ever be happy?

Cira sat on the beach, burying her bare toes into the sand. She giggled as the sand’s gentle touch tickled her so. Star jumped off of the rocks that hid Cira from being spotted. The beach was the perfect way for her to get away from all of the prissy girls and peacocking boys of Auradon. She just wanted to run around, to dance, and to be free. She had her mother’s spirit, as well as her need to protect those that were never given a chance, the “evil ones”. She tried her best to make the offspring of such powerful villains feel at home….well as homey as one could try. She stood up to those who were weak and had no voice. The princesses would sneer at her and call Cira names as she walked through the school with her goat who had a shorter temper than she did. She hated the school and wondered how she even got into it, not being a princess and all.

Phoebe noticed Cira on the beach and sighed. That girl was so lucky to be rich and beautiful. And most of all, to come from a family of beautiful people. She didn't really hate her...she couldn't hate someone that beautiful. But she didn't like her. She kept silent as she walked towards the other girl.

Cira looked up when her goat angrily ran up to Phoebe and was about to headbutt her. Cira quickly unearthed her toes as she got up and whistled for Star who reluctantly backed off of Phoebe and pranced over to Cira who patted his head, avoiding the horns. Cira was surprised that she was spotted from the secret hideaway, even more surprised over who she saw walking towards her. Cira decided to meet the girl halfway. She lifted up her long purple skirt and walked over, with Star walking to Cira’s beat. Her golden bangles glistened in the sun as it hit her radiant caramel skin. She wondered why Phoebe was at the beach as she walked over. When they were inches apart she stopped walking.

Phoebe smirked at Cira. Her long red hair blew in the light sea air making her look like she was in some sort of shampoo commercial. Her blue eyes glimmered with mischief. “What brings you here gypsy girl? Got some gold you want to count after dancing for the royals?” Her voice was deep yet sensual. Her father had a nice voice despite his...unconventional appearance. Cira's mother and her father had remained friends all these years which meant they saw a lot of each other , practically grew up together. That didn't mean Phoebe liked her. Not at all.

 

Cira’s green eyes flickered. She played with her long raven hair.  
She was as bold as her parents. “For your information I was just relaxing. Is that a crime, bell ringer?” Cira glared at Phoebe and spat the last few words. Cira hid her tambourine behind her back. “Why are you here?” Cira put a hand on her hip in a sassy way.

Phoebe’s pale face turned bright red. “I'm here for same reason you are rich girl.” She spat. “And I may be a bell ringer but at least I know my place in the world.” The redhead growled.

“Rich girl?” Cira’s eyes narrowed. “Since when did someone's social class matter? And my place?!” Cira didn't want to start a fight so she turned around and began to walk off with Star by her side.

Phoebe watched Cira walk away a little more than she would have liked to admit. She tore her eyes away but then as she started to walk back she tripped over the sand since it is rather difficult to walk on the beach in brown leather thigh highs with heels. She fell flat on her face. “Gargoyles and bells I hate Auradon!” She said as she spat out some sand. Then a wave hit her face as she struggled to get up. “Perfect…”

Cira heard Phoebe’s complaining and she walked over to her quickly. “Wait, you hate this place too? I...I thought I was the only one. This place is just so full of damn goody-two-shoes!” Cira helped Phoebe up. “I'm sorry for being bitchy..” Cira said rather childishly. She stared at the redhead with a sense of lust.

Phoebe smiled shyly. “Perhaps I misjudged you. And yeah same here...it's self defense.” She noticed how Cira was looking at her and put a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. “Why are you staring at me like that? Did I end up getting seaweed on my face from the ocean saying hello?”

Cira blushed slightly, “I..I'm staring at you because….” Cira's head was spinning, she never looked at Phoebe in such a way like this before. She gulped and looked away as she twirled her wavy hair, “You're…..you're...No...it's stupid…” Cira’s blush deepened.

Phoebe giggled. “Oh...I see...It’s me isn't it?” She moved closer to Cira. She touched the raven hair and twirled it with a knowing smirk. “All these years Sunshine...I've always noticed you...Have you only just noticed me?” A smile was on her red lips.

Cira shivered, she loved the feeling of being touched by Phoebe’s gentle fingers. “No...No I've always noticed you. I thought you'd just never notice a Sunspot like me..” Cira felt weak and her blush now made her face bright red. “You're beautiful...I've never had the guts to tell you. I'd just admire you from afar. Kinda lame..” Cira looked at Phoebe sweetly.

Phoebe chuckled softly and kissed Cira’s forehead. “Thank you. I've always noticed you my dancer. Ever since we first visited this beach and I saw you dance in the surf with your mother. You have always been beautiful to me.”

“You notice my dancing?” Cira was stunned. Her head was still spinning from the kiss. She grinned and kissed Phoebe’s cheek, “The bells sound beautiful here, I always love to hear them, they're lovely. So strong and beautiful, like you..”

Phoebe smiled. “Of course I noticed your dancing. And thank you Sunshine. My father taught me well.” She took Cira's hand. “So...what are you doing now that junior year is over? Got any big summer plans?”

“Star, what are we doing this summer?” Cira smiled as Star answered her question by jumping around. Cira pet his head, “We'll be performing a bit throughout the summer. Dumb parties and events, but it's nice that they won't fill my entire summer.” Cira kissed Phoebe’s hand, “Otherwise I'm free to do anything,” Cira smiled, “like hanging out with you. What are you doing?”

Phoebe smiled as she felt herself shiver at Cira's touch. “I'm just ringing the bells like always. Dad’s having back trouble and I'm the only one other than him who knows how to do it right and take care of them properly.”

“Maybe I could help you out then?” Cira smiled and blushed, “Even though I'm not as strong as you.” Cira would do anything to be around Phoebe, especially if she'll be sweaty from working so hard.

Phoebe smirked. “I think I could find something for you to do…” She purred as she ran a hand down Cira's bare arm.

A shiver ran down Cira's spine and her heartbeat quickened. “R-Really?” Cira’s mind raced around, all she could think about was Phoebe.

Phoebe cupped Cira's cheek and stared into those green eyes that were so much like her mother's. “You know, I'm sorry I never mentioned…” She murmured as she moved closer. “You're really beautiful too.” She kissed Cira gently.

Cira blushed a bright red and kissed Phoebe back very gently as if she'd break her if the kiss was harder. She wrapped her arms around Phoebe’s neck and played with her red hair.

Phoebe pulled away with a smile. “I was gonna go somewhere tonight...Do you want to come with me? I'm meeting an old friend.” She looked down shyly. “I was kinda nervous about it so that's why I came to the beach. I needed to think.” She bit her lip and stared at the waves again.

“Of course I'd like to join you!” Cira sounded a little too enthusiastic. “I hope your friends won't mind a gypsy and a goat.” She chuckled. She walked up to Phoebe and held her hand. “Let's go.”

Phoebe shook her head. “No they won't mind at all.” Phoebe led Cira to a diner on the edge of the beach. It was starting to get dark now. She spoke to the hostess briefly and then found the booth where they were sitting.  
“Peyton.” She said trying to keep her voice steady.

The shorter redhead had been banished two years ago to the Isle of the Lost. And yet here they were with a plate of chicken and potatoes. Their brown eyes twinkled with mischief. “Phoebe darling...Have a seat.”

“Peyton? As in Peter Pan’s kid?” Cira felt a bit uneasy, she wasn't used to being around people with magic. Cira always secretly wished that she had some magical ability. She leaned in, “Can you really do magic?” Cira asked in an excited whisper. Star sat next to Cira and ate her napkin. Cira almost forgot her manners, “Oh! My name is Cira, daughter of Esmerelda. It's...it's really nice to meet you!” Cira sounded ecstatic as she shook Peyton’s hand. She ordered herself a salad for the goat and a chocolate milkshake to sip on.

Peyton winked at her. “I know who you are dearest Cira. I attended your mother’s last function. The food and entertainment was quite excellent. I crashed it so I could run into dear old Phoebe. And here we are. All three of us together again…” Phoebe shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Peyton was definitely trying to charm Cira.

Cira sipped her milkshake to cool off after hearing Peyton’s charming voice, she blushed slightly. She turned to look at Phoebe, “You okay, Phoebe?” Cira looked at Peyton and smiled, “Yes, here we are again. So...what's the get together for?” Cira took another sip of her drink.

Peyton raised an eyebrow after taking a sip of their tea. “Phoebe you didn't tell her why we’re here?”

Phoebe blushed. “Well I wasn't sure...if I was going to come…”

Peyton cocked their head. “That's not what it seemed like at the party…” Their voice had an edge to it.

‘A party?’ “So, what brings you to boring Auradon? Why exactly are we here, Peyton?” Cira finished her milkshake by gulping it down, leaving a chocolate mustache. Once she heard Phoebe’s giggle Cira licked off the mustache.

Peyton chuckled but then became serious. They grabbed Cira’s hand and looked into her eyes. “Cira don't you hate how people treat you because you're not a royal? How simply because you have less money and a modest beginning you're somehow less than they are?”

“I mean, I wish that they wouldn't glare at me so much.” Cira flipped off some giggling princesses. They let out outraged gasps and walked away with their heads held high. “They fucking piss me off. I'm sick of people just thinking of me as some no good gypsy. They always think I'm going to steal their money. They laugh at Star and the other goats..” Cira looked back at Peyton, “But why does it matter how I feel about those stuck ups?”

“Because Peyton’s part of a rebellion.” Said Phoebe quietly.

Peyton nodded and smiled. “That I am! It's time to turn the tide. Royalty shouldn't be all that Auradon celebrates.”

Cira’s eyes widened, “A rebellion?” Cira asked in a hushed tone. “Can you tell me more?” Cira smiled, her eyes flickered.

Peyton grinned. “We’re planning our first attack next summer. Our leader wants me to recruit the outcasts...the people who aren't being heard. That's why she pardoned me from exile. She's pretty powerful. Even more powerful than King Beast himself.”

Phoebe’s eyes widened. “Wow…”

“More powerful than King Beast?” Cira remembered the story her mother told her, about the gypsy hunters. Esmeralda told Cira about how she was wanted and almost burnt to death. The very idea of a rebellion against the king and Auradon sounded exhilarating. Cira thought it would be a way to be closer to her mother. She smiled, “I'm in.” Her voice was proud and confident. She had her mother's spirit.

Peyton smirked in a way that made Phoebe shiver. She was uneasy but she would never let Cira do this alone. “If she’s in so am I.”

Peyton raised an eyebrow at Phoebe with a knowing smile. “Well alright then...Excellent. I’ll let our leader know. And dinner's on me ladies. Don’t tell anyone of this. I’ll be in touch soon.” They kissed Phoebe’s cheek. “Good luck darling. And here I was thinking you were only fond of gargoyles.”

Phoebe blushed. “Goodnight Peyton.” Peyton tipped their hat and left the diner after paying the check at the counter.

Cira giggled, “Are all of your friends that flirtatious?” Cira pet her goat and looked at Phoebe, “This will be a great adventure! A little dangerous, but if my mom could do it than so can I!” Star baad happily and playfully headbutted Cira's hand.

Phoebe nodded. “Unfortunately, yes...All two of my friends are that much of a flirt. Not that you’re not my friend but-um...I...Ugh...forget it.” She was blushing now and turned away. She knew what she wanted to say but how could she? Why would Cira want more than just flirting and a kiss? What could Phoebe offer a young noblewoman?

Cira leaned in, “Forget it? But it was on the tip of your tongue! Please tell me!” She held Phoebe’s hand gently.

Phoebe sighed. “Well I-I would prefer if we were more than friends.” She mumbled.

“Oh Phoebe! We are more than friends.” Cira kissed Phoebe’s cheek and blushed, “I love you.”

“We...we are?” Phoebe’s face was bright red. “I love you too.” She kissed Cira deeply until the woman at the counter cleared her throat. Phoebe smirked. “Do you want to go somewhere else…?”

Cira blushed and apologized to the woman at the counter. She looked back at Phoebe and smiled, “Let's go!” Cira beamed and held Phoebe’s hand.

Phoebe walked beside Cira. “You know there's a ball tonight at the palace. It's Prince Ben’s birthday. I didn't get an invite. I don't know if you did but...wanna crash it?”

Cira chuckled, “As if I would ever get invited to Prince Ben’s ball. But yeah, let's crash it!”

Phoebe smirked. “It's a masquerade ball. No one will know it's us. We’ll be like spies. Spying on the royals and making fun of them to their faces.” She said as she pulled Cira close in a dancing pose. “My...uh dad taught me how to partner dance. Probably not as good as you but…”

“Oh, being spies sounds pretty hardcore for a gal like you, Phoebe.” Cira giggled and dipped Phoebe and pulled her back up and smiled, “We'll rule the dance floor. Come on, let's get ready!”

Phoebe couldn't help but blush at the way Cira looked at her. “What do you mean for a gal like me? I just led you to the next revolution Cira!” She said with a playful huff.

“You might have done that, but you're not exactly a badass.” Cira teased. She held Phoebe’s hand and spun her around. “I'm ready to get my dance on!!”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “And you are?” She challenged playfully while following Cira.

“I try to be.” Cira said with a sly grin on her face.

Phoebe stopped walking for a moment as her face fell. “Shit...I don't own anything nice enough to wear to a ball. The royals will spot me right away.”

“Shit...and they'll know I'm a gypsy instantly. Got any friends who can help us out?” Cira kicked the sand and sighed defeatedly.

Phoebe nodded. “I do actually. One friend. Do you know Evie? As in blue hair? From the Isle of the Lost?”

Cira shook her head, “No I haven't, but the blue hair sounds cool.” Cira paused, “Wait! Doesn’t she design Mal’s outfits?”

Phoebe smiled and nodded. “Mal is her girlfriend...and she also designs her own clothes. We started talking after she helped me with a science project during midterms. C’mon. The flat she shares with Mal and the other former villian kids is close by.”

Cira smiled, “I'm always up for a little adventure. Let's go! I promise I won't flirt with them.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “I hope not. Mal’s the jealous type.” She knocked on the door. “Evie?”

Evie's head popped out. “Oh hey Phoebe, what's up?”

Evie looked Cira up and down. “Who's this?”

Phoebe blushed. “This is Cira…”

Evie smirked. “I see. Come in.”

Cira blushed and her eyes widened, “I didn't know Evie was going to be this beautiful..” Cira whispered as she walked into the flat.

Phoebe’s eyes flashed. “Yeah...she's pretty.”

Mal strutted into the living room. “When did you get home?” She asked Evie, her voice full of suggestion.

Evie smiled. “I just walked in the door.”

Mal smirked. “Mmmm...and you're wearing too many layers…” She murmured as she pulled Evie into a deep kiss while putting her hands up the other girl’s shirt.

Evie blushed. “Mal? We...have company.”

Mal pulled away and noticed Phoebe and Cira. “Oh…”

Evie smiled apologetically. “Sorry about that.”

Mal snorted. “Liar.”

Evie giggled. “Your face was priceless.”

Cira turned a bright red, *Oh my…”

Phoebe rolled her eyes. “Evie knock it off. You're traumatizing Cira.”

Mal looked at Cira. “You're in my history class right?”

Evie took Cira’s hand. “Sorry...I was just messing with you. Any friend of Phoebe’s is a friend of mine.”

Phoebe blushed. “About that.”

Evie smirked. “Oh...is this about the ball?”

Cira smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, we're in history together. I kind of sleep a lot in class though, so I miss a lot.” Cira rolled her eyes, “Even though they alter the history books. I swear they just want to cover up the truth.”

Mal smirked. “Well now they're fixing it. Thanks to me. I saved the future king from my mother. So they are required to change the books.”

“That's really cool, Mal! By the way, I'd love to see your fine asses all dressed, and undressed, for the ball.” Cira blushed.

Evie giggled. “Oh you're cute…” She said while touching Cira's arm. Mal let out a low growl. Evie sighed. “Baby, please. You know I'm yours.” Mal looked at her shoes.

Phoebe glared at Evie. “You're gonna help us?”

Evie nodded. “I would love to. And you two are gonna have to go alone. Mal and I stick out too much.”

Cira blushed and murmured to Phoebe, “Baby, I don't want to butt any heads. I'm sorry for being flirty.”

Phoebe sighed. “It's okay.”

Evie was looking at Phoebe up and down. “Phoebe...how would you like to dress in drag?”

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. “I...um...I never...I guess.”

“Aw that sounds soo cute! Aw you'll look so handsome! Oooh! What will I wear?” Cira was beaming and dancing around the room.

Evie grinned. “I'm thinking something red. Your mother looks amazing in red so I'm sure you would too. I'm already getting ideas.”

Cira smirked, “I'm having some ideas too.”

Phoebe felt Cira’s eyes on her and her face grew warm again. Mal gave her a sympathetic look. Soon enough Phoebe had an olive green suit with brown leather boots fit for a prince. Her hair was hidden in a feathered cap. Evie smirked. “You look great!” Evie herself was dressed in her signature navy blue with a glittering red wrap around her shoulders. Mal wore a purple suit with gold stripes and a black tie. “Cira! Come on out here!” said Evie. Her eyes were on Phoebe...She was eagerly awaiting the redhead’s reaction.

Cira walked out of the bathroom and Phoebe swore that the world was now in slow motion. Cira wore a devastating red gown. Her silky black hair was in an elegant bun and her eyes seemed to glitter. “How do I look?” She asked with a shy smile.

Phoebe walked towards her and kissed Cira's hand. “Simply breathtaking my dear.”

Cira giggled. “You don't look too bad yourself.” She said with a wink.

Mal smiled as she watched them by Evie's side. “Nice work babe.”

Evie wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's waist. “All in a day’s work.”

Mal kissed her cheek. Evie blushed a little. “What was that for?”

Mal smirked. “Well...I want to reward you for being talented but we have company. So that's just a hint for later.”

Evie faced Mal and pulled her closer. “Those two are distracted.” She whispered. “Try harder to entice me.” Mal laughed quietly. Her hands moved further down and toyed with the zipper on the back of Evie’s dress. Mal placed a kiss on Evie's neck that became a nip but not enough to leave a mark. Then she kissed her girlfriend while unzipping the dress a little to run her hands over Evie's back. “Mal…” Evie groaned.

Mal smirked. “Oh...did I do my job too well?” She asked innocently.

Evie grabbed the black tie. “What do you think?” She growled.

“Uh...Guys?” Cira's voice cut through the moment. “We're gonna be late.”

Evie cleared her throat and let go of Mal's tie. “Let's go. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Phoebe looked at Evie curiously. “I thought you and Mal weren't going to the ball.”

Evie smirked. “We're not. We have a date tonight.”

Cira smiled brightly at them both. “Have fun!”

Mal smiled back at her before handing her two masks. “These are for you. Cira, the gold one is yours and the green one is Phoebe's.”

Evie put a hand on Mal's shoulder while wearing a proud smile. “Mal designed them.” Mal’s eyes met hers and the two former villains seemed to have a conversation without words for a moment.

Cira felt a wave of anxiety as her and Phoebe were in front of the ballroom doors. “I'm scared.” She whispered. Cira had been all confidence but now that she was in front of the ballroom and there were actual people around all she could think about was the possibility of getting caught.

Phoebe squeezed Cira's hand. “Don't be. I'm here.”

***That August***

 

“Cira! Wait!” Phoebe ran after her girlfriend despite it raining buckets outside.

Cira’s eyes were filled with angry tears. “I can't do this anymore Phoebe! This is wrong! I wanted to be a part of a rebellion that did some good. Instead we signed up to murder people...and not just anyone...They...they want to kill Mal!”

“Hellen said-”

Cira slapped Phoebe. “I don't give a flying fuck what Hellen said. I'm done. And so are we. I thought you were better than this.” She growled.

Phoebe started to cry. “But I...I love you.”

Cira shook her head. “If you did...Then you would follow me. But you're staying. Phoebe...It doesn't matter. Your father’s legacy doesn't matter. You're you. Stop letting your dad define you and how you see yourself.”

Phoebe glared at her. “You don't know what it's like...Your parents are beautiful war heroes. Your parents are well off. Dad and I have nothing but the bells…”

Cira kissed her. “What about me? Was I ever enough?” Cira's voice was sad because she already knew the answer but she was still hoping for another.

Phoebe sighed. “I wish you had been.” She whispered.

“What a pretty picture…”purred Hellen.

Phoebe looked up and her eyes went wide with fear. “Hellen...please let her go. She won't tell anyone. Cira...promise you won't tell.”

Cira held her head up high. “I can't.”

Hellen sighed. “Well then we have no other option...Hector, darling...would you mind?” The pirate grinned and cocked his pistol before striking Cira between her ribs. “Come back inside when she's dead Phoebe.” Muttered Hellen as her and Hector walked back inside.

Phoebe held her girlfriend like a baby bird. “Cira...Cira I…”

Cira touched Phoebe’s cheek. “I love you baby...No matter what I always-” And then she was gone. Phoebe cried for a while but then walked back inside.

“Well? Would you like to join her or are you ready?” Asked Hellen.

Phoebe shook her head. “I'm ready.”

Hellen smirked with delight. “Excellent.”

***June 2018***

 

“You don't have to do this Hector.” Said Phoebe.

Hector looked at her with sad brown eyes. “You don't understand. I have to prove to my father that I'm a man. I always have been a man. This is what men do Phoebe. They kill. They kill without mercy. Men are born soldiers and assassins. My father killed without blinking an eye. I must do the same.”

Phoebe nodded. “Good luck. When you call me...I’ll grab Evie and we will go.” Hector took out a picture that was clearly torn out from a yearbook. The words on the photo were the thing that drove him to Hellen. Harriet Hook.

*Hours Later*  
“Take a break Spike...I’ll look after the little slut.”

Spike smirked and got up out of his chair. “Much obliged Phoebe. I'm going to go take a nap.”

Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning to Evie. “Hi.”

Evie glared at her. “I just have to ask...Why?”

Phoebe felt tears prickle. “They killed Cira so I had nowhere else to go.” She whispered.

Evie looked hurt. “Mal and I would have taken you in. We would have let you move in with us in a heartbeat.”

Phoebe shook her head, “You don't understand Evie...I let them. I let her get killed. All for the cause.”

Evie’s eyes widened. “You...but you two were...Cira was so...Phoebe she loved you!”

The redhead was crying now. “I know. But it wasn't enough. It's too late for me. I just had to see you. I'm sorry Evie.”

The Evil Queen’s daughter expression hardened. “Me too.”

 

***July 2018***

 

“Phoebe…”

Phoebe looked up to see her father staring at her with sad eyes with Lady Esmeralda by his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Papa…I-I'm sorry.”

Quasimodo put his large hairy arm through the bars to hold her hand. “I know.”

Esmeralda didn't look angry. She looked at Phoebe with sympathy. “I'm sorry you felt like you had to do this Phoebe.” Her voice was soft and gentle.

Phoebe looked into the warm green eyes and started to cry. Those were the same eyes that Cira had had. “I loved her.”

Esmeralda nodded. “I know. Someday Phoebus and Zephyr will understand that too.”

Phoebe hung her head in shame. “I'm so sorry Esmeralda. I was so angry.”

The gypsy touched her cheek. Her hand was warm and soft like her eyes. “Five years. You have five years to repent. You made a mistake. Now is your chance to redeem yourself.”

Quasimodo smiled at his daughter. “I'll come visit you everyday. I promise.”

Phoebe sniffled and reached for his hand. Quasimodo took it. “Thank you Papa. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

Esmeralda dropped a key. “Oh goodness...How did that get in there? Well...I suppose someone may have flirted with a guard or two to steal it.”

Phoebe grinned. “Thanks.” She took the key and then jumped into her father's strong arms.“Papa…”

Quasimodo stroked her hair. “I know Phoebe...I know. It’ll be alright. I promise.”

*5 Years Later*

Phoebe put some more flowers on a grave. “I'm sorry you never got what you wanted. But you were always a man to me. You didn't have to kill anyone. And I really wish you hadn't killed yourself. I wish you were here.” She said softly began walking away. “Rest in peace Hector.”

A little black goat trotted up to Phoebe. He had a very familiar white star on his chest. She smiled. “C’mon Star...Let's go home.” The little goat bleated happily and walked by her side out of the cemetery.


	12. Matches What Your Eyes Can Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this takes place in June 2018. Our fav gays are graduating Auradon Prep!

It was a beautiful night in Auradon. Summer was just beginning to take steal the world away from spring’s comfortable embrace. The gentlemen in Auradon Prep, such as Prince Ben were sleeping without a shirt due to the heat on this particular night. This was the night before Ben’s graduation and his full acceptance of the title king. Though two years ago he had been crowned king, Ben had wanted to finish his high school education before fully immersing himself in royal obligations. But right now,all Ben was doing, was sleeping. He had no idea whatsoever that a small figure was sitting on the bed opposite to his own. Or that this intruder had climbed in through the window.

“Rise and shine Beastie Boy.” Ben sat up in bed with wide eyes. He could have sworn he had just heard a British accent coming from the other bed. He moved to turn the lamp beside his bed on so he could see better. A small hand moved his away. “No, no...I can’t have you turn the lights on Benny. It would ruin the fun.” A smug chuckle came from where Ben’s lamp was. Ben got out of bed and noticed his window was open.  
A half moon shone in the summer night sky. He walked towards it and was about to shout for guards until a warm hand covered his mouth. “Now I don’t want to cover your pretty little mouth dear but if I must I will.” Ben sighed. The intruder removed their hand and Ben saw them clearly for the first time.

Their gender was a mystery to him. Their hair was cut in a short boyish fashion and they dressed very stylishly. Green cargo pants, white button up, a faded brown leather jacket and a green fedora with a red feather. There was something familiar about that red feather...and those pointed ears and red hair...And those wicked brown eyes...Ben felt as though he had met this strange person.

“Who are you?” he asked. The red haired intruder smirked. They took Ben’s hand and kissed it. Ben blushed. But not because he was flustered. He was surprised.

“Peyton Pan at your service. Now I’m not supposed to do this but...Put some shoes on. I can’t have your little princely feet all bloody and ruined. That would put one of my bosses in a right state.” Peyton went inside of Ben’s closet and found a pair of black sneakers. “Oh! These are perfect! Simple and practical! Put these on and we must be on our way.”

Ben looked at them curiously. “Where are we going?”

Peyton smirked. “Darling I’m afraid I can’t tell you that. But I was wondering something…” Peyton had a devilish look in their eyes.

Ben swallowed nervously. “Yeah..?”

Peyton came up close to him and trailed a finger down the prince’s abs. Ben shivered. But it was probably just because their hands were cold. “So tell me Benny-Boo...Are you also a beast in bed?”

Ben turned bright red. He began putting on his shoes so he wouldn’t have to look into their wicked brown eyes. “I-I-I...How come I have to answer questions but you don’t?”

Peyton sighed and inspected their nails. “Because I’m in charge now princling. I am kidnapping you. So please take my hand. I’ve got something for you.” Peyton took out a small bag out of their jacket pocket.

Ben, who had finished putting his shoes on looked at the bag suspiciously. “Why are you kidnapping me?” Ben should have called for security but something about Peyton had stopped him. He wasn’t exactly sure what.

“Why haven’t you called your daddy so he can put me in your nasty dungeons?” Peyton challenged.

“I-I don’t know…” Ben could feel his face heating up again.

Peyton got close to him and then threw some sort of dust from the bag. Ben sneezed and began to lift off the ground. “Faith, trust and pixie dust. Looks like you’ve got the happy thought down as well Benjamin.” Peyton floated over to Ben and took his hand. “Let’s be off then!” Ben sighed. This was insane. He should be sleeping. He was supposed to become king tomorrow. But something kept drawing him towards Peyton. He smiled nervously and they both flew out of Ben’s dorm window and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes, Peyton is nonbinary.


	13. I Feel Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet look at domestic Malvie <3

“Mal?”

Mal groaned. She hated mornings. She didn’t want to open her eyes just yet. She snuggled closer to her girlfriend, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. A pair of lips touched hers and she chuckled. “E you can’t bribe me with sex or whatever every time I refuse to get up.” She said after pulling away and opening her eyes. Evie smirked and pulled Mal closer. Mal’s mouth still went dry at the sight of Evie’s bare body in front of her.

Evie’s brown eyes were wicked. “Well your eyes are open...So by careful deduction and my memory serving me...I can and I will continue to do so.” Evie trailed her hands down Mal’s back, knowing it would make her girlfriend shiver. Evie looked at the alarm clock and groaned. “Ugh...We have to get ready.”

Mal laughed and raised an eyebrow. “And you’re upset about that? You’ve been working on this dress for weeks.”

Evie smiled as she got off the bed and ruffled her girlfriend’s already messy purple hair. She really loved seeing the ease they had around each other now. Mal never flinched when Evie touched her anymore. And now they were gonna graduate. It was amazing how much had changed since they had arrived in Auradon. “Well maybe I want to spend my morning in bed with my hot girlfriend.”

Mal blushed. She was still the shy one out of the two of them. Though when it came to sex that really wasn’t a problem. But sometimes...sometimes she wished she could be more like her-No. She pushed that thought down real quick. She hadn’t mentioned these thoughts to anyone. Not even Evie. “What are you saying? We skip graduation just to be alone?” Mal wrapped her arms around Evie’s small waist.

Evie laughed and touched her forehead to Mal’s. “No baby I just wanted to be fashionably late. But we should go. And probably shower separately. That way we can be on time.”

Mal pouted a little but couldn’t help smirking as well. She gave the taller girl a peck on the lips and looked around the room. The bed was littered with clothes from last night and a few others and everything else was packed into bags. Evie and Mal still traveled light after going to school with prissy princess and princes for two years and seeing how much baggage they brought from their immaculate castles. “Babe do you want me to shower first?”

Evie nodded. She hadn’t shown Mal her graduation dress yet but knowing her girlfriend as well as she did...It was bound to make Mal absolutely crazy.“When you come out of the shower I have a graduation present for you.” Evie’s eyes twinkled with mischief.

Mal looked at her with a little half smile. “Is this some sort of sexy surprise?”

Evie giggled and then pretended to think for a moment. “Well...You’ll look sexy in it.”

Mal blushed. She could feel Evie’s eyes on her as she walked into the bathroom and hopped into the shower. Mal came out of the shower in a purple towel. “So...um...You had a surprise for me?” Evie smiled and nodded.

“Say hello to your graduation suit!” Evie held up a hanger with a beautiful black suit with a green tie and a matching green handkerchief in the front pocket of the blazer. The dress shirt had a dragon scale pattern in black outlined in gold.

Mal’s eyes widened and she smiled. “Evie...It’s beautiful. You’re so talented.” Mal rushed to the other girl and kissed her.

Evie smiled into the kiss but pulled away quickly. She still had to shower and get ready. “Thanks Baby...Get dressed while I shower and we’ll both have a big reveal, Alright?” Mal smiled and nodded. Evie smirked and took Mal’s towel and closed the bathroom door with a wink.

“Babe,Seriously?! It’s cold in here!” Mal hugged herself and grudgingly got dressed while grumbling under her breath. After she got dressed she heard a door open.

“Mal...Turn around.” Mal rolled her eyes but she was smiling. She turned around to see Evie in a green dress that matched her own tie. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Mal could feel herself getting weak at the knees.

“Hells fire Babe...You’ve done it again. You sure know how to take a girl’s breath away.” Evie smirked and pulled Mal close by her tie as she loved to do. Why else would she design suits for her girlfriend?

“All in a day’s work Baby...Now we should get going. We’re almost late.” Mal smiled. Everything was perfect for once. Her future was secure because no matter where she ended up Evie would be by her side.


	14. You'll Be By My Side

Mal and Evie walked to the boys dorms. Jay and Carlos had stayed roommates these past two years as well. Mal didn’t even knock because old habits die hard. “Guys there’s this thing...It’s called knocking!” growled Jay. Lonnie pulled away as she zipped her dress up and went to the bathroom to reapply her lipstick. Her face was bright red as she gave an embarrassed half smile to Mal and Evie.

Evie grinned. “I better check on Carlos and Doug…” Mal smirked. Evie went across the hall. She knocked. She heard a cry of “Oh shit!” and chuckled as she heard the rustling of clothes.

 

“Come in!” said Carlos from behind the door. Evie walked in and Doug’s eyes widened. Carlos was dressed in a white suit with a red shirt and a black tie. Doug was dressed in a red suit with a black shirt and a white tie. Evie had designed all of their graduation outfits to match their significant others.

“Evie you look beautiful…” Doug said with an impressed smile. His friend was so talented. He could only hope she chose to design clothes for her career so everyone would get to see how good at it she was.

 

Evie smiled back. “Thank you Doug but we’ve got to get a move on! We’re nearly late.”

 

Doug nodded and walked to over to his boyfriend. He kissed the shorter boy’s cheek.  
“We’re ready.” He said as he took Carlos’s hand and walked across the hall behind Evie. Evie didn’t knock since she knew Mal was in there this time. She walked in to see Jay kissing Lonnie again and rolled her eyes. She cleared her throat. Jay pulled away with a groan. Lonnie blushed. She looked stunning in a maroon dress with a gold cobra shimmering down the left side. Jay wore a maroon suit with gold stripes, a black shirt and a tie that matched his suit. Mal was staring out the window nervously.

Evie touched her girlfriend’s shoulder.  
“Relax. Now let’s go everyone! Today is our day.” Thanks to Evie, they were right on time. The speeches were said and diplomas were given.

The Fairy Godmother was just about to make the final announcement.“And now I would like to present to you the Auradon Prep graduating class of-Don’t kill me please no-!” The Fairy Godmother fell to the stage, dead.

A pirate with a bloody hook stood in front of the podium. He smirked at the shocked audience. “Good Morning Auradon! What a lovely day for me to slay your fine headmistress of this sad excuse of a school. Now I’m truly here for one student only at this very moment since your future king has been captured. Mal would you please step forward?” Mal’s green eyed gaze hardened. She gave Evie a look that was meant to say”Don’t worry about me.”

But Evie glared at her and stepped forward. “I am Mal. Hit me with your best shot pirate before I blast you with dragon fire.” Evie’s voice was confident and commanding. Mal felt her heart clench with fear.

The pirate smirked. “Phoebe? Take her away. Farewell my dear students! And well done on completing your joke of an education!” A lovely redhead wearing an equally lovely green dress and brown boots took hold of Evie and Mal tried to move but couldn’t seem to. She was now frozen. Magic. She knew it had to do with magic. Her heart broke as she watched Evie get taken away.

Evie caught her eye and shouted. “I love you!” Phoebe and the pirate rolled their eyes. As the two villains disappeared from campus, Mal felt herself unfreeze. She touched the tie she wore that Evie had made her. She needed help. She ran off of the stage and ignored what everyone was saying or doing. Evie was her number one priority right now.

Mal got to her dorm and took a dusty spellbook out of her bag. She hadn’t used it in two years. She hadn’t needed to. But she needed to now. She turned the pages quickly until she found what she had been looking for. It was a magic scroll that could send help from different worlds. There was only one person she needed to send it to.

** “Oh parchment scroll please send help, **   
** Before we hear wedding bells.” **

The scroll rolled itself up and disappeared from the book with a pop and a puff of green smoke. Mal sighed deeply and looked around her dorm. A photograph caught her eye.

It was of her and Evie at Ben’s coronation ball. They both had had no idea that they had been photographed until this photo had been mysteriously mailed to Mal as a graduation gift. The letter that had come with the photo had been neatly folded under it.

_Hey Kid,_   
_Happy Graduation!_   
_Sorry I can’t make it but Buffy and I are getting married the day after._   
_Proud of you and I hope to see you soon!_   
_Love,_   
_Elana_


	15. Wedding Bell Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San Francisco with the Scooby Gang!

The rehearsal was slow. Elana loved Buffy more than anything in the world but did they really have to wear casual clothes until tomorrow? This was the final rehearsal after all. Of course she had to marry a superstitious and traditional vampire slayer. Buffy was looking at her expectantly. Elana smiled at her.  
“I’m sorry darling I zoned. What did you say?”

Buffy huffed with annoyance. Elana sighed deeply. She had said the wrong thing. “Elana if you had been listening you would have known I was talking about if we should change the seating chart again. And are we sure that chocolate wedding cake is still traditional?” Buffy looked stunning as always. Even if she was just dressed in a black tank top and jeans.

Elana sighed and took both of Buffy’s hands in her own.“Honey you love chocolate and this is our day. In short it is only right our wedding cake is a chocolate one. And we’ve been through the seating chart five times this week alone. It’s perfect. Now we’re almost through with this rehearsal and then we can relax at home.”

Buffy relaxed and was about to say something until Dawn screamed. The slayer noticed that the beach she was to going to get married on was becoming covered in vampires. She groaned. “Everyone who has stakes please use them! Wil? You and Tara back up Xander and Dawn. Giles? Back up Dominic. Elana you’re with me.” Elana sighed and nodded. She didn’t know how this happened but she took a stake out of her jacket pocket and followed her future wife. “Who sent you here? Why the hell are you wrecking my wedding?!” asked Buffy. She was fighting a familiar looking male vamp. It was a distant memory but now it was coming back to her. “Thomas?!” The vampire smiled in a way that sent chills down Buffy’s spine. “B-B-But...I killed you.”

“Someone brought me back. A little goddess of the dead. She asked me to send you a message: Evil will rise and burn Auradon in pink flames. All thanks to the soul of your lovers hatchling.” Thomas’s words made Buffy shiver but not with cold.

But she shook it off and smiled at Thomas. “Well you’ve delivered your message, so let me give you a tip.” The vampire was now part of the sand. “Don’t interrupt a slayer’s wedding rehearsal.” grumbled Buffy. She looked around to see if there were any casualties. Elana ran towards her. Buffy was about to say something until Elana kissed her. Buffy melted into Elana and then when she pulled away she raised an eyebrow.

 

 

Elana reported everything she knew. “Everyone’s fine...Giles got hit in the head but Willow and Tara are healing him. Xander cut his hand and Dominic is bandaging him up while flirting with him. And Dawn is doing fine. She ran to me and didn’t leave my side since you obviously didn’t need my help. What’s wrong? You don’t look so good Buffy.” Buffy walked out of Elana’s arms.

“I need to talk to Willow and Giles. This is very bad. Elana?” Buffy felt a wave of fear wash over her for her love.

Elana looked at her worriedly. She could feel the blonde pushing her away and going into Slayer mode. “Yes?” Buffy tried to kiss her but Elana knew when Buffy was trying to distract her. She took Buffy’s face in her hands and looked into those hazel green eyes she loved. “Buffy. I can tell what you’re trying to do and it doesn’t work on me.”

Buffy glared at her, suddenly angry. She pushed Elana away. “And what am I trying to do Elana? Because unlike you, my ability to read minds was only temporary!”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Now hold on a second! I never said I was trying to read your mind. But I do know you. As hard as it is to let someone in for you. Guess what Summers? You let me in. And if you actually want to fucking marry me you have to continue to do that.”

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “IF I WANT TO MARRY YOU?!!! IF?!!! THE ONLY THINGS YOU ACTUALLY HELPED ME WITH WAS THE SEATING CHART AND THE FOOD!”

Elana restrained herself from yelling and spoke calmly. “The planning isn’t what I’m here for. Buffy you told me you would stake my eyes out if I tried to help you with anything unless you, not Willow or anyone else but you asked for my specific help. So I let you take the reins. Do you know what I’m here for? Not the event, not even the honeymoon. I’m here to earn the honor and privilege of calling you my wife. I couldn’t care less about the floral arrangements or even our first dance. I am here for you.”

Buffy was shaking. She wanted to scream at Elana but she wasn’t actually angry at her. She needed Elana more than ever. She just didn’t want to lose Elana. That’s why she had tried to push her away. “I’m sorry...I’m just scared.”

Elana touched her cheek gently and wiped the blonde’s tears away. Buffy felt herself relax at Elana’s touch. “It’s okay to be scared. Now why don’t I come with you to talk to Willow and Giles?”

Buffy nodded and took the taller woman’s hand. “Stay close to me?” She asked with an embarrassed smile.

Elana smiled back and nodded. “Wouldn’t have it any other way Summers.”


	16. Come Away With Me

After the Vampire extermination session, Buffy called an immediate meeting. The Scooby Gang all leaned around the kitchen island - they had nixed the magic shop as a meeting place because Buffy was waiting for the florist to arrive - all munching on various snack foods. Buffy had been calling meetings for everything lately - including but not limited to what color flowers they should order, a vote between devil’s food cake and dutch chocolate, and exactly how big the dance floor should be at the reception - so they weren’t taking it very seriously.

“So why the meeting, Buff?” Xander said as he continued to stuff hostess cupcakes into his mouth.

Buffy glared. “Guys, this is serious.” A chorus of full-mouthed “mhms” and “uh huhs” adorned by crunching noises filled the room. She gave an exasperated sigh and exclaimed, “There’s another prophecy!!!” Immediately the crunching stopped. Everyone’s crumb-covered faces turned to stare at Buffy.

Xander was the first to speak. His tone was one of sarcastic disbelief. “Wait, another doomsday prophecy? And here I thought we were actually gonna catch a break.”

Tara quietly chimed in. “What did --”

“What did it say, exactly?” Giles spoke over her as he took off his glasses to clean them for the third time in the last two minutes.

“Yeah, what did it say!?” shouted Dawn, a little too enthusiastically.

Buffy, with Elana by her side in full supportive-girlfriend mode, took a deep breath and recited the words the vampire had spoken to her: “Evil will rise and burn Auradon in pink flames. All thanks to the soul of your lover’s hatchling.”  
Everyone mumbled, taking in the meaning of the words.

“Well I gotta say, it’s not quite as catchy as, ‘from beneath you it devours.’” Xander quipped.

“Yes as we all know, the catchiest prophecies are the most dangerous,” Willow added, rolling her eyes a little

“Actually, despite the joking nature of your comment, that actually tends to be true,” Anya piped up. “For example -”

Giles spoke up. “Alright, that’s enough. We need to focus. This is clearly a very serious threat to -ehm…” He looked at Buffy and Elana. “Where exactly is Auradon, again?”

“It’s another universe. I was called there to mentor the daughter of Maleficent,” replied Elana. “I thought my duties there were completed, but obviously they aren’t,” she added with an air of annoyance.

“Well there you go, problem solved,” Xander said. “Not our universe, not our problem.”

“I agree with Xander,” said Anya. “Why concern ourselves with something that has nothing to do with us?”

Elana glared at them both, almost looking like she was ready to pounce. “This has far from nothing to do with us. Like it or not I’m a part of your little misfit family now and I -,” she said with authority. “- No, we have a responsibility to help fix this. She is my charge and I will NOT have us abandon her!”

“Need I remind you all that I am the slayer?” said Buffy. “We are all helping.”

“Well don’t they have Slayers in Auradel or whatever?” Said Xander snarkily. “This really isn’t our problem. And frankly after the last apocalypse, we deserve a break.”

“More like retirement,” Said Anya. “I was thinking we could go somewhere with more seasons… I always thought it should snow more in the wintertime.”

“Anya!” shouted Willow.

Anya sighed and looked apologetic. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Don’t worry,” assured Tara. “We’ll help you. Won’t we, Wil?”

Willow nodded enthusiastically. “Gay witch girlfriends at your service!”

“I’ll help too!” Dawn chimed in. “Another big bad? No problemo!”

Elana spoke now. “I’m only taking Buffy with me, but please, listen.” The scoobies all shifted their attention to Elana. “I need all of your help in maintaining the link. Tara, Willow, and Dawn,” Elana was careful to include Dawn's name. “You’re in charge of making and maintaining a stable inter-universal connection.With Buffy with me, there will be some who will want to break it, exiling both of us in Auradon -” She looked pointedly at Xander as she enunciated the word. “- Forever. I need the rest of you to make sure that doesn’t happen.” They all nodded in serious understanding.

Xander picked up the box of cupcakes and inched toward the door. “Well it looks like you all have it handled, so if you’ll excuse me I’ll just -”

“NO.” Shouted Buffy, Dawn, Willow, and GIles in unison. Xander sighed and walked back to the island. He didn’t put down the cupcakes, though.

 

Tara took a deep breath. “Anyway… I’ve been thinking about the mirror a lot lately, and I think, with Willow’s help of course,”

“And mine!” Dawn interjected.

Tara looked at her softly and smiled. “And Dawn’s - that I could safely create a long term universal link stable enough to carry two people. The only catch is… well… we wouldn’t have a whole lot of time…”

Elana and Buffy exchanged concerned looks. “How much time?” asked Buffy.  
\  
“We’d have to do it on the new moon, and the link lasts until the next full moon so....” Tara began to look concerned herself as she said, “About two weeks.” The doorbell rang. It was the florist.

 

*****One Truck of Floral Arrangements Later*****

“Thank you so much Denise. Really appreciate it.” said Elana after waving to the florist as she drove away. She sighed as she watched Buffy sit down on the couch. Everyone else had left with flimsy excuses of why they couldn’t help. “So last I knew Denise was gonna bring all this to the beach herself tomorrow. Are you already putting our wedding on hold?”

Buffy sighed as she seemed to sink deeper into the couch. “Can we not talk about this now? Can we just act like tomorrow was gonna be a regular day and now it’s time for me to go back to work with you by my side? Please?”

Elana sat down next to her. “Buffy Anne Summers, are you asking me to be your official travel companion?” Elana was smiling.

Buffy sighed with relief and smiled. “I love you...And yes. I am.”

Elana chuckled. She got up and bowed while kissing Buffy’s hand.“I would be delighted to accompany you my dearest maiden fair.”

Buffy giggled and blushed. “Your dearest? Are there others?” demanded Buffy, playing along.

Elana pulled her close and smiled. “Never my darling. I will come away with you. I would be honored.”

Buffy couldn't help but smile back. “As you should be.”

Elana rolled her eyes. She kissed the blonde with an exasperated smile on her face. “What am I going to do with you Buffy?”

Buffy smirked and pulled Elana towards her by her jacket. “Well what do you want to do with me Elana?” She challenged.

Elana grinned. “There’s the vampire kick…”

Buffy blushed. “That is not… important information. Now let me ask again. What do you want to do with me Elana?”

Elana smirked. “Well it’s probably better that I show you…”

Buffy smirked back at her. “Well, if you insist…”

****The Next Morning****

Elana woke up feeling completely blissed out until she remembered what led up to last night. She groaned. She moved a little to try to get the blonde to stir. “Hey, Babe? We gotta save the world today remember?”

Buffy groaned. Elana chuckled. Buffy had never been a morning person. “Now? What time is it?”

Elana looked at the alarm clock. “It’s 10:30. Willow just texted you to wake up as well.”

Buffy groaned again and walked towards the bathroom. Elana couldn’t help but appreciate the view. Buffy glared at her. “No.”

Elana attempted to look innocent. “No what? I didn’t do anything!”

Buffy kept glaring at her. “I’m not falling for your thrall this morning Elana Polarson. We don’t have time.”

Elana actually had the decency to blush and look slightly guilty. “Gee I didn’t even try…”


	17. Ain't Nothin In This World For Free

“Ah...Prince Benjamin Beast. Could have been known as King Ben if your little purple haired friend had done what mommy told her to do. But no...She had to get a mentor from another realm and destroy her own mother all for the sake of love. Love is weakness. “ said Hellen Styx with a sneer at her chained captive. She was the daughter of Hades and Persephone. She looked like a punk rock kid with her father’s grey skin and his flaming blue hair. Though her flames were styled in a messy, edgy and short haircut. She wore black jeans, a black shirt with a large, grey skull in the center and a blue hoodie that matched her hair. Her voice was like bloody gravel after a nasty car crash. Ben struggled in his chains as she chuckled. She placed a long elegant finger under his chin. Her eyes were yellow like the feathers of a dead canary. Ben tried looking away but he couldn’t.

“Let me tell you a story Ben, “ growled the young goddess. “I work for Thanatos who is the true god of the dead. Dad got me an internship and now I work part time helping him collect souls. I hate my job. I hated my immortal existence. But then Maleficent summoned me a little more than two decades ago to concoct a plan to turn the balance of good and evil. This meant more pay for me at work because deaths would be constant. And before I came to collect I would get some high quality entertainment. So I agreed but if she failed she would have to give me her soul. Everything was going smoothly until her little runty daughter switched sides. Mal would have done just fine if that awful mentor of hers hadn’t shown up. The greatest villain of all time was now reduced to a tiny lizard so I had to do something. I couldn’t take her soul so now in exchange I’m going to take Mal’s. And this is where you come in Benny...I can’t just kill Mal directly...Just silly little rules for us immortals. But I can...Bring another soul to life to do what Maleficent was planning to do all those years ago. And she’s dying to see you again.” said Hellen with a cackle. “Isn’t that right Audrey?”

“Did you miss me Benny Boo?” simpered a voice coming from behind Ben.

A chill went up his spine as he felt hands on his shoulders. He knew those hands. “A-Audrey why are you doing this?”

Audrey smiled and ruffled his hair. Her hands were like ice. She cocked her head with a smile as sweet as candy upon her face.“I’m only getting what I deserve Ben. I deserve to be your Queen. And now I’m going to get my way. It’s going to be exactly as it should be. You and me.” Ben couldn’t believe this. He knew Audrey had always enjoyed being in charge but this was...He couldn’t even find the words.

Hellen smiled. “Our other prisoner should be here soon. Ah! There you are Hector. And you got the right girl. Excellent work.”

The pirate who captured Evie smiled and bowed gracefully with his captain’s hat in hand. “It was my pleasure to serve you my dark goddess.” Phoebe snorted.

Hellen smirked. “But of course Hector. Anyway, Phoebe hand the little skank over. See this little worm Ben?” She asked as she held onto Evie by her hair. Evie gritted her teeth in pain. Ben nodded with a glare. He had gotten over Mal when he had seen how happy she was with Evie. He wanted her to be happy. And seeing Evie being tossed around like she was some sort of scum off someone’s shoe made him furious. “This little thorn in my side is going to be the bait for our little dragon. And I have the perfect jailor for her...Spike darling won’t you come in?”

A throaty chuckle came from the shadows as a tall man with bleach blond hair dressed in all black complete with a leather trench coat walked into the cave. Evie was terrified. She had fallen right into this woman’s trap. Of course Mal was going to save her. She wished there was some way to go back in time and stop herself. But Mal would have stepped forward if she hadn’t. Why was everything so complicated? “Well hello, looks like I’m gonna look after you until your little girlfriend comes running. Oh and when she does…” Spike’s face became what he truly was. A vampire. “I’m going to have a lovely little lunch. Such a beautiful neck…” Evie froze at his touch. She had read books about vampires but the vampires in the books she read were nothing like this one.

Hellen smirked. “Well, now that you know all of my associates allow me to introduce myself as Hellen. Oh and Ben? Audrey would love to be your jailer but she actually has better things to do. So Peyton will take care of you. Peyton gave Ben a flirty little wave. Hellen sighed. “Well alas it’s time for me to go to work. Peyton take Ben to his cell. Spike you stay here with precious blueberry and don’t even think about snacking. I’m always watching. Spike grumbled. Hellen rolled her eyes. “I can hear you idiot. Ugh...Well it’s been hell everyone! Ta-ta!” And Hellen disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst! Hellen is Aro/Ace and is totally all for using sex as a weapon!


	18. Tainted Love

“Why aren’t you doing your job Spike the Vampiric Jailer?” Hellen’s mocking tone stung worse than holy water. Spike couldn’t believe he had been reduced to this. He was better than this. He had done way more evil deeds than this dragon lady Hellen kept droning on about in at least a week. He had drunk the blood of a puppy for Pete’s sake! He missed world above and wrecking havoc. Smoking, drinking...alcohol or blood it didn’t matter. And then there was the fickle slayer who had given him this pitiful existence. He had had a soul when he had died but now it was gone. Hellen had taken his human soul as part of their agreement.

If he killed Buffy’s...Elana...If Spike could vomit he would have. No wonder the slayer couldn’t seem to find a man that lit her fire for a solid five minutes. If he could kill Elana...Hellen promised him Buffy.“Why can’t I be a little more active ‘er? I’m not a jailer I’m a vampire. At least give me my immortal life back. I could help you Hellen...I’m much better than that bloody pirate. He’s so beneath you...You should have a man who’s equal to you,Love.” Spike was smiling in that sexy way and his eyes glowed. He was about an inch away from Hellen’s face.

Hellen giggled and turned into smoke before reappearing as a taller, older version of her preferred self.“Oh William...You naughty boy…” She drawled with a cold smile as she touched his cheek. “Don’t you see that there’s a reason I’m keeping you caged, my magnificent panther of the night? Who’s going to lure Elana, Buffy and Mal into the underworld? Who am I trusting to kill the bane of my existence...Elana Polarson?” Hellen was so close to Spike that he could smell pomegranates on her breath. Her hands were teasingly on the belt loops of his black jeans. He swallowed slowly. Her yellow eyes were seductive and dangerous. “Won’t you be a good little jungle cat for me? Because guess what handsome? You are nothing without me.” She smirked as she savored the cruel words.

“I can find a way out of hell! If that buffoon Angel did it, so can I!”

Hellen cackled.“If you do William you will be reduced to a grey figure made of mist that can twitter like a bat. Which I personally would find twisted and hilarious. But even if you did what would you do Spike? Kill Elana without my help? You would ruin your chance with a woman who never even loved you...What was it you said? That you were the dirt she was rolling in? And what did she call you...hmm...Oh yes..convenient. I wonder what she would say to you if you killed Elana...I bet she wouldn’t even say a meaningless ‘I love you’ before she staked you in the heart. No she would probably tell you you’re in love with pain again…” Hellen’s voice spoke of sick, twisted delight as her words cut deeper than a sword or stake ever could into Spike.

“Fine. I’ll go back to my post. I’ll do what you want you immortal bitch.”

Hellen kissed him deeply and Spike pulled back in surprise. She smiled at him.“There’s a good boy.”

Meanwhile in the nasty dungeons of the underworld…“So how come I never saw you at school?” Ben asked Peyton.

They smiled lazily at him. “Mum got me a private tutor. She said if that was good enough for her. It was good enough for me.”

Ben smiled in surprise. “So you lived in Auradon for most of you life and we never met?”

 

Peyton rolled their eyes. “Ben please take your foot out of your mouth...You are the most tongue tied monarch I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting.”

 

Ben blushed and looked down at his own lap. “You can’t blame me for wanting someone to talk to...I’ve got nothing better to do. I’ve been stuck here for three days now.” He muttered.

Peyton laughed. They cupped his cheek and smirked when they felt the prince’s skin grow warm at their touch.  
“Oh baby there’s a hundred better things to do with me besides talking…” Ben gulped but not out of fear...He was very nervous and embarrassingly excited it seemed. Peyton, of course noticed immediately. “Hmmm...Either you’re the first male slayer and there’s a stake in those trousers or someone is very happy to see me.” They said with a chuckle. Ben was starting to wish the pits of Tartarus would swallow him up and save him. But then Peyton decided to straddle him. The prince’s breath hitched. Peyton’s brown eyes seemed to glow. “Do you want this Benny Boy? Do you want me?” There was a slight nervous edge to their voice. Ben smiled, feeling his heart melt a little. He nodded. Peyton grinned wickedly before kissing him greedily.

Ben moaned into their mouth and sighed at their hands in his hair. Audrey was always very distant with him and Mal never even kissed him on the lips. Well there was that one time , but that didn’t count. This is what he had been missing all his life. He had just met this person and they may even have to kill him. But he was in love, so in love. “BEN?!” Peyton pulled away from Ben almost immediately. They cursed under their breath and smiled. Aurdrey walked into the cell. “Ben what happened to your hair?”

Ben chuckled nervously. “I...fell asleep. And I had a really good dream about you…” His voice had a flirty edge to it that anyone who wasn’t Audrey would have seen right through.

Audrey blushed and giggled. “You did? Oh...Well...I have some things to with Hellen but I’ll be back later my sweet prince.” Audrey kissed his neck but Ben felt nothing but uncomfortable because Peyton was standing a few feet away.  
Audrey sighed happily. “Bye Ben! And stop standing around Peyton! Look productive...It’s like you’re in a trance.”

Peyton fought the urge to laugh. “Of course princess...My apologies.” They said with a low bow. Audrey smiled, pleased to be addressed as such.

“All is forgiven...But please take care of Auradon’s future king!” She said before skipping away.

Peyton grinned. “Oh I intend to.”


	19. We're The Lights That Never Go Out

“Welcome back to Auradon Summers…” said Elana as she walked out of the mirror with Buffy’s hand in hers. Buffy narrowed her eyes at the beautiful castle garden in front of her. Something was wrong. She felt it. Elana looked at her. “What? What is it?”

 

Buffy let go of her girlfriend’s hand for a moment. “Something doesn’t feel right here. Giles would probably say my Slayer senses are tingling...But it would sound way more British.” Elana chuckled. Buffy sighed. “Despite my witty charm we should be sort of serious. Something is up and it’s not pleasant.”

“Sorry dear, I’ve just always found your slayer banter really cute.”

Buffy smiled at Elana before becoming serious again. “Elana we have to find Mal.”

Elana’s smile melted off her face. “Right...I’m sorry I forgot for a second why we were here...Shit what if she’s been captured too? Or what if she’s dead? Buffy I-” Elana felt a couple tears escape. “If I can’t save her-I have failed.”

Buffy felt her heart break to see Elana like this. She wrapped her arms around Elana’s waist and kissed her. “We will save her. We’ll keep all four of your little tiger cubs safe,ok? Trust me. I know these things.”

Elana smiled crookedly. “I love you.”

Buffy smiled back. “I love you too. Now let’s go find Mal.”

“You won’t have to look very far gorgeous.” said a chipper British voice.

Buffy narrowed her eyes. “Who said that?”

“I did Miss!” The voice belonged to a short person with short spiky forest green hair, dressed in black leggings, a matching green tank top and a gold leather jacket. Their hair was messy like a rockstar and their brown eyes were twinkling and warm. “Bandit Hood at your service! Child of the famous Robin Hood and my dear mother Maid Marian. And who are you Miss?”

Buffy glanced at Elana who shrugged. “Buffy Summers.”

Bandit bowed and kissed her hand. “Delighted to meet you Miss Summers.”

Buffy smirked at Elana. “You know if you had tried this approach when we met maybe I wouldn’t have been so hesitant.”

Elana glared at Bandit. She walked over and stepped between them and Buffy. “Now Bandit you know where Mal is correct? She is my charge and I really need to find her. She sent for my help. “

 

Bandit nodded. “Mal is the dungeons. For puttin’ royal families in danger. The Fairy Godmother was murdered and Prince Ben has been captured. And Carlos and Jay are staying with their partners so they can be under careful watch. The king is blaming Mal for all the problems.”

Elana felt her heart break and she grabbed Buffy’s hand. Buffy squeezed the brunette’s hand reassuringly. “Thank you Bandit for telling us this. Can you help us get Mal out of there? And would you mind telling us where Jay and Carlos are?”

Buffy sighed and shook her head. “We gotta leave the boys behind. It’s too risky. Mal is our priority. I know you don’t want to but we’ve got to downsize what needs to be done with the small amount of time we have here.”

Elana sighed a shaky breath. “Alright. Bandit...Can you help us bust Mal out of the dungeons?”

Bandit giggled. “Oh goodness I’m so excited! Daddy will be pleased!”

Elana smirked despite what she felt inside. “Wonderful.”

Mal was exhausted, hungry, tired and she felt pain everywhere. Apparently King Beast actually whipped criminals. She could still hear him roaring at her in her waking dreams…”WHERE IS MY SON!” She never slept in this cell. Being chained to the wall wasn’t a great way to get a lot of rest. She missed Evie so much it hurt. She felt tears prickle and just sobbed since no one would ever hear from her again. No one that mattered anyway. She heard a door open and stopped crying. The king was early today. If her concept of time was any good anymore...

“Mal?” Mal lifted her head up to see a face of someone she never thought she would see again. She couldn’t be real. She couldn’t be. But then warm pale hands touched her face gently and a sob escaped. “Oh honey...I’m so sorry I took so long to get here. Bandit give me the keys.”

“Righto Miss Polarson.”

Elana smiled at them. “Thank you dear.” Mal nearly fell to the floor until Elana caught her. “Buffy? We got her. Let’s go.” Buffy nodded as Mal began to actually fall asleep for the first time in ages. Elana’s smile was the last thing she saw before her world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Bandit is also nonbinary!!


	20. Not Enough Settled Scores

“Bandit where are we?” asked Elana as she shifted the way she was holding Mal so she didn’t hurt the younger girl’s head as she ducked under a branch.

Buffy touched Elana’s arm and smiled at her. “Give her to me Elana. I can carry her longer and you’re already losing steam after that fight with those guards. Plus, you’re hurt.” The blonde said gesturing at Elana’s arm which was shaking from effort. There was a long scratch on her forearm that kept dripping blood on her jacket as she held Mal.Elana was tired so she carefully handed Mal to Buffy and sat down on a rock.

“Welcome to Sherwood Forest Ladies!” chirped the green haired teenager. “Daddy will take you in and patch you up and have Mal be feeling right as rain before you continue your quest!”

Elana’s eyes widened.“Daddy? As in…” She smiled a little. “Robin Hood?”

Bandit nodded. “Indeed Miss Polarson! He’ll be delighted to meet you!”

At this Elana blushed a little. Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Elana? Are you okay?”

Elana cleared her throat and nodded. “Couldn’t be better dear.” Buffy nodded but was still suspicious.

Bandit led them to a clearing in the forest. A beautiful pond with a waterfall at the western edge of it sparkled in the afternoon sun. “Here we are! Home sweet home! Behind the waterfall everyone! Right this way!” Chirped Bandit. Elana and Buffy exchanged glances but shrugged. Both women had been asked to do much stranger things in their lives.  
“Welcome to my father’s palace!” Behind the waterfall was a palace that seemed to be made of trees woven together by no other means besides magic itself. Hundreds of deer and other wildlife seemed to be drawn to this unusual sight. Squirrels seemed to have made their homes in some of the palace’s holes, as did some birds. Badgers fumbled out of the roots with their young in tow to find food. And bees pollinated the flowers that adorned the wondrous sight.

Men dressed in olive green tank tops and camouflage pants with black combat boots were everywhere. Armed with swords, staffs and of course, longbows and quivers filled with arrows. Elana’s face lit up like a child’s during Christmas. “This is so awesome…It's even better than I ever dreamed it would be.” She said wistfully.

Buffy smirked. “You dreamed of joining Robin Hood and his band of outlaws? You're even more of a dork than I thought…” she teased while nudging Elana’s shoulder playfully.

Elana smiled sheepishly. “Guilty…”

Bandit took Elana's hand, and led her towards the palace. “Miss Polarson you must meet my father! Otherwise I can't ensure you can stay!”

“Don't have to ask me twice Bandit.” She said with a grin. Bandit led them inside the castle. The way to the throne room was very straightforward. It seemed to be in the center of all the trees. The throne room was covered in emerald green moss and sitting in a throne made of oak with intricate carvings of deer on it was the most famous archer of all time. There was a large red fox curled up at his feet. He was very tall and leanly muscled with a broad chest and shoulders of the same description. His hair was red and only slightly peppered with white. He wore black leather pants, a green cotton shirt with a fox fur cape around his shoulders. He looked right into Elana’s eyes with his green ones that could only be said to be one word...merry.

Elana felt her heart flutter at his gaze and her knees weaken. God, he was so sexy. Age really was just a number because Robin Hood had to at least be in his forties but he was absolutely gorgeous. She tried not to drool as she bowed. Buffy copied her while studying Elana’s face. “Welcome to my kingdom. You may rise , maidens of another land. Bandit, please take Mal to Friar Tuck. She needs immediate attention.” Bandit saluted their father and gently lifted Mal out of Buffy's arms and skipped away to another part of the castle. Elana felt even more flustered at this point. Robin Hood had a sexy deep voice with a British accent to boot. She was in trouble. She loved Buffy. She wanted to marry the girl for fuck’s sake but man, Robin Hood was a work of art.  
Robin Hood looked right into Elana’s eyes again. “Who are you?”

“I am Elana Polarson. My betrothed and I come from another realm to save this land from the doom that has been predicted to befall it, O Lord and King of the forest.”

Robin nodded. “If you are to be the saviors of my home then you are welcome in my kingdom Miss Polarson. And please call me Robin. Elana's wife to be...what is your name?”

Buffy was in complete disbelief. “I'm Buffy. Buffy Summers.”

Robin raised an eyebrow in recognition. “Ah...I am honored to have a slayer in my court Miss Summers. I am from England and even in my time there...There were slayers.”

“How did you know who I was? I wasn't exactly walking around in Merry olé England Robin…”

Robin Hood chuckled. “I attended the coronation ball two years ago. We actually all met at the buffet table but I did not get a moment to introduce myself since you seemed to be quite occupied with one another. Though, I do not blame you for a moment. True love is a powerful distraction.”

Elana blushed. “Wait...you know who we are? You were just messing with us?”

Robin winked at her. “They don't call me a sly old fox for no reason dear Elana.” Elana flushed darker and her stomach did a little tap dance. Buffy felt a prickle of jealousy. She knew that look on Elana's face. Elana usually reserved that look for her. But Elana didn't like guys, right? Right?! Besides Robin Hood was married wasn't he? She sighed. She would deal with this later. Diplomacy was the important thing right now. “Joking aside Elana...I will be holding a feast in your honor. You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to. I have felt unrest and corruption outside of my realm. It's high time someone brings justice and mercy back to Auradon.”

Elana smiled. She took Buffy’s hand. “We are on the case. Now I was hoping to find some medical supplies for my arm ,Robin. We had a run in with King Beast’s guards on the way here.” Elana held out her arm to show the archer her injury.

Robin nodded. “Certainly...Marian my love! So nice of you to join us!” Robin walked over to a beautiful red headed woman with warm brown eyes. She ran towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Elana smiled at them. She could only hope that her and Buffy would be the same way after being together as long as the archer and his wife had. Robin seemed to remember he had guests and blushed while pulling away. “My humble apologies to you both. This is my wife...Maid Marian.” He said proudly with nothing but love in his eyes.

 

Elana bowed. “A pleasure to meet you, my lady.”

Marian smiled warmly at her. “The pleasure is all mine. Bandit spoke highly of you both. My child sees you both as great heroes.”

Buffy smirked.“Well not to toot my own horn but the kid knows what they're talking about.”

 

Elana rolled her eyes. “Careful Summers...If your head gets too big it’ll break through the ceiling.”

Buffy chuckled. “Well I think you're much more of a risk with that considering your height, honey.” Elana glared at her playfully.

Robin Hood cleared his throat. “Marian my darling, would you please escort Elana to Friar Tuck so she may have her wound dressed?”

Marian nodded. She turned to Buffy. “I'll make sure she is taken care of. I know what it's like to worry for your lover’s safety.”

Buffy looked at her in surprise. “I-thank you. I really appreciate that.” She stammered, not really sure what to say to such a blunt statement.

Before following Marian, Elana kissed Buffy gently. “You're doing so well babe. I'll see you soon.” She said with a smile.

Buffy nodded. She felt a bit of relief rush through her when Elana kissed her. She had been a little worried Elana was a little too in love with Sherwood Forest already. But as she often did, Elana had picked up on the slayers insecurities and washed them away.


	21. Land Of Confusion

Elana wanted to explore Sherwood Forest and surprise Buffy with some breakfast. She was dying to go hunting. Friar Tuck had apparently learned clerical magic in Auradon so the tigress was feeling perfectly healthy. They had been in Sherwood Forest for two days. Mal had yet to wake up. Elana pushed that thought aside as she felt the soft moss on her paws and ran towards the cave that led to the waterfall.

If she had been human she would have turned bright red. Drying himself off, completely naked, was Robin Hood. Elana swallowed slowly and immediately turned around. She was about to walk out of the cave when she heard a very passive aggressive: “Good Morning Elana.”

Elana shifted to human form. “Hi Buffy.” She said flatly.

Of course Buffy had followed her. She hadn’t left a note or kissed her goodbye. She was toast. Buffy’s arms were crossed and she had that expression that made Elana cringe. “I thought you were completely gay!”

Elana rolled her eyes. “I never said that. You don’t have to pick a side. Sexuality isn’t like a teen romance novel, Buffy.”

Buffy huffed in annoyance. “YOU IMPLIED IT! AFTER LAST NIGHT HOW CAN YOU NOT BE!”

Elana laughed. “So I can’t enjoy sleeping with you and his abs?! Jesus, Summers.”

Buffy snorted. “DON’T YOU SUMMERS ME! Besides, he’s not even your TYPE.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “What’s my type then? I’m DYING to know.”

“Blonde, short and gorgeous, obviously!” snapped Buffy with a melodramatic eyeroll.

“Sweetheart just because I’m noticing someone else doesn’t mean I’m planning on backing out on you. After two years you should know that.” Suddenly relatively embarrassed about her own melodrama, Buffy opted to turn away and pout. “It’s never bothered you before...Wait...does this have anything to do with the fact that Robin is a guy?” Elana smirked. “It does,doesn’t it?”

“What does that have to do with anything!?” Buffy retorted too quickly as her face turned red.

“You probably thought Dom was the one exception to me being exclusively attracted to girls. And you got used to him so you don’t feel jealous when I hang out with him anymore. So I’m guessing you feel uncomfortable and threatened to see me attracted to a man. Especially a man who’s as famous as Robin Hood.” Elana blushed a little at the affectionate tone she used. “Not to say you aren’t well known or anything…”

“Careful of that drool, you don’t want to get your shoes wet,” She quipped. “And no, I’m not ‘threatened.’ What am I,some sort of pack animal, defending my territory? Get real.” The words themselves were cutting but her tone was gentler. Playful,even. She was starting to calm down.

Elana chuckled. “Well you shouldn’t feel threatened...He is married after all. And honestly, at times you are like a wolf and it’s kind of hot.” Elana shrugged, feeling her face heat up again. “It’s nice to know you want me so much.” She said quietly.

Buffy put her arms around Elana and leaned her head affectionately on Elana’s shoulder. “Of course I do, dummy. I love you. You’re my world.”

Elana beamed. “I really don’t ever get tired of hearing that. I love you too.” She kissed the blonde’s forehead. “And do I really seem like the type to go after a married man? Actually, don’t answer that. That smirk worries me.”

Buffy laughed. “Suit yourself. You know me too well.”

Elana smirked. “C’mere…”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Oh no, You’re not getting off that easily...Wait...That’s not what I-” She sighed as Elana started laughing. The blonde huffed. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

Elana pulled her close. “Summers, you’re always serious.”

“I am not! I’m the slayer...I’m stoic.”

Elana snorted. “Ah-huh...Stoic…”

Buffy glared at her. “You know, you’re really annoying.”

Elana raised an eyebrow. “Am I?”

Buffy nodded. “Very.”

“Miss Polarson! Miss Polarson! Mal Dracora is awake!” Elana let go of Buffy immediately and turned towards Bandit.

“Take me to her.” Elana said, her voice had lost its previous playful tone.

Buffy grabbed Elana and kissed her. “Go. I’ll be here.”

Elana blushed. “Uh...Okay.” Bandit didn’t even bat an eyelash. They merely took Elana’s hand and led her to the infirmary.

When Elana left Buffy was sitting on a rock near the cave that led to the waterfall. She could feel doubts flood her head. She loved Elana with all her heart. But...was she ready to marry her? The slayer had been one of those girls. The girls who wanted the big white wedding, the dashing groom and the lifetime of romance. While this wasn’t exactly what her seven year old self had imagined, all that could be less than two weeks away. Elana loved her. Buffy knew that. The passion she had lacked with Riley was there. The steadiness she had craved with Angel was also spoken for. Even the...whatever Spike was...it was present. Elana was the partner she had always dreamed of. But she was still. Still afraid. But why? Buffy couldn’t even answer that herself.

“Alone at last.”

Buffy’s spine went rigid at his voice. “Spike?” She asked timidly. And there he was. She felt something. Fear? Happiness? Anger? She couldn’t place it.

“Miss me? Clearly not.” He said with slight distaste.

She crossed her arms and cocked her head. “You were dead. Like really dead. Not undead. Dead.”

Spike chuckled. “Do I look dead to you,love?”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Why are you here? What do you want?”

Spike snorted. “Right down to business...Haven’t changed a bit have you?”

Buffy held up her hand that had a beautiful diamond ring on it.

Spike’s eyes widened. “Congratulations...Who’s the lucky man? Wait...how could I forget...you gave up sausage didn’t you?”

Buffy had him on the ground in seconds. “Careful Spike...I don’t take kindly to slurs.”

Spike sighed. “Defender of the innocent is now a minority...what a pretty picture.” His tone lost its sarcastic edge as he imagined it with a thoughtful look. Buffy slapped him. He smirked. “Where is your star crossed lover?”

Buffy scoffed. “Like you care. You waited till she left. Now you didn’t answer my question, what do you want?”

“To see you of course. Made the deal with the devil so to speak so I decided to stop by to see how my favorite slayer is doing.” said Spike.

Buffy groaned. “I’m sorry I asked.”

Spike grinned. “I’m not. Now I get to do what I came here for.” He grabbed Buffy and kissed her. Buffy struggled but then she didn’t. There was still something there. She wanted to let go of it. This feeling , this desire. But he was the one who pulled away. “Have a nice day Slayer.” and then Spike disappeared into black smoke.


	22. Highway Don't Care

Mal woke up in cold sweat. “Hey little dragon.” Said a familiar voice sitting at the edge of Mal’s bed.

“Elana? You-You came.” Mal said with a watery smile.

Elana seemed about to cry herself. “Of course I did. Couldn't let my little sister go on an adventure without me.” Elana wrapped her in a hug. Mal started to cry. Elana stroked her hair and sighed. “Seemed like you had a bad dream...want to talk about it?”

Mal sniffled. “I-I've been dreaming of Evie. She's trapped in the underworld. That stupid pirate kidnapped her and now she's being guarded by this stupid vampire with a big leather coat and the most obvious dye job I've ever seen.”

Elana growled. “Bad dye job huh? Are you sure?”

Mal cocked her head. “Do you know him?”

Elana grimaced as if in pain. “I know of him. And if he's watching over Evie...well that's bad.”

Mal let go of Elana and stood up. “Then I have to go after her. I have to save her.”

Elana nodded. “I'm coming with you.”

Mal rolled her eyes. “Elana...Thanks but no thanks...I can do this part on my own.”

Elana rubbed her temples and sighed. “Mal, you just woke up after being unconscious for three days. You’re in no condition to run into the underworld alone.”

Mal snorted. “I’m a dragon. I can take care of myself. I’m not 16 anymore Elana. I passed my classes with flying colors alone.”

 

Elana laughed without humor. “Sweetie this isn’t high school. This is life and death.”

Mal stood up without any effort and glared at Elana. “What did you do when you graduated?”

Elana sighed deeply and after a moment of thought she nodded. “Alright. Go. Be her hero.”

Mal beamed. “Thanks.” She said softly as she hugged Elana before rushing out of the room.

“What the hell were you thinking?!” Said Buffy with a groan of exasperation. “She's 18 and impulsive, reckless and only doing this out of pure emotional-”

“She's doing this out of love. Something you've sacrificed your life for many times over.” Said Elana calmly.

Buffy glared at her. “Well that doesn't change the fact that you were stupid to let her run off in the middle of a war zone.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Well I never said I wouldn't follow her. She can't face Spike alone. Obviously you and I can do that.”

Buffy snorted and crossed her arms. “And what makes you think I can trust you after what you just did without talking to me? This is my mission too.”

“C’mon Summers...She needed to think she could do this on her own. She’s not a kid anymore. Mal is out of high school and we should try to show her a little respect. And this was me giving her responsibility to prove that I trust and respect her. “ Elana shifted her weight as she crossed her arms. “Furthermore, what were you up to when you got out of high school? Certainly not having one night stands and drinking beer that made you prehistoric.”

 

Buffy sighed. “Once again, not the point. You didn't consult me. You acted alone. If we're gonna get married we’re supposed to make big decisions together right?”

Elana rolled her eyes. “Wow...now you're playing the marriage card. I mean...If we’re gonna get married? If? Are you actually gonna be there though? Or are you just gonna take your Dutch chocolate cake and run?”

Buffy’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me? I wasn't the one making heart eyes at tall, handsome and woodsy.”

Elana growled. “I told you that didn't mean anything. I love you.”

“You do? Well forgive me Elana Polarson...you have a funny way of showing it.” Said Buffy as she stormed out of the bedroom they shared in the palace.

Elana groaned. “Where are you going?” She asked while following the blonde.

 

“To talk to your celebrity crush and tell him that we’re leaving to follow Mal.” Said Buffy in a cold tone that made Elana wince.

Elana ran in front of Buffy and blocked her from going any further. “What's wrong? What did I do?” She asked in a gentle tone.  
Buffy's eyes were hard. “I told you. You made a big decision without telling me and just expected me to be okay with it. Well I'm not. Now get out of my way.”

Elana stood her ground. “No.”

Buffy sighed. “Don't be an idiot Elana. You know I'm stronger than you.”

Elana cracked her knuckles and smirked. “Try me.”

Buffy threw her an annoyed look. “Are you serious? I know what you're trying to do. It won't work. I'm still gonna be mad at you after I knock you down.”

“Well that was a pretty cocky statement. C’mon Summers. Show me that slayer strength in action.” Said Elana playfully. Before Elana even had time to move she was on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

 

“You're wasting our time. Let's go.” Said Buffu coldly.

Elana got up. “Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted so impulsively. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you. It's just...I'm Mal's mentor and I'm used to doing that alone.”

 

“Elana that's like me saying I'm the slayer and I'm meant to work alone. Which I have said. But guess what? If I had done that...I would be dead or a vampire...Even though vampires are dead...Not the point. The point is, we're supposed to work together. And you acted alone.” Said Buffy.

“How are we supposed to work together if you're angry with me?” Elana blurted out.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “It's called being an adult. Maybe you should try it sometime.”

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse me? Last I checked you were the one who kept getting cold feet and refused to admit it.”

Buffy couldn’t take it anymore. “Well you weren't the one who had Spike show up and kiss you before disappearing into creepy black smoke! And you aren't the slayer. You have actually had stable relationships. You didn't have to send an ex boyfriend to hell. You didn't have to make half the decisions I have. So don't you dare act like I don't want to marry you! Because I do. I really do. But I'm...I’m kinda broken Elana...I keep expecting that you're this dream. This wonderful dream that I'm gonna have to wake up from.”said Buffy in a small, choked up voice.

Elana’s heart broke. “Buffy...Buffy I-I didn't know.” She had never seen her fiance so upset before. “Darling...I'm so sorry.” Elana tried to take Buffy's hand but the blonde pulled away.  
“Not now. We have a job to do.” Buffy continued walking to the throne room. Elana followed her in sad and guilty silence.

 

Robin Hood was sitting on his throne while Maid Marian happened to be sitting on his lap. They were sharing a sandwich and giggling like teenagers.  
“Dear, You have a little mustard on your chin. That's simply not allowed.” Said Robin with a sexy smirk.

Marian blushed and smiled. “Oh my...how rude of me. What am I to do?” She said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Robin held up his free hand. “Fear not. I have a solution.” He announced before licking the bit of mustard off which resulted in a passionate kiss that caused the sandwich to be dropped back on its wooden platter that was on the floor.

Buffy of course had the misfortune to walk in just as Robin was about to slip out of his unbuttoned shirt. “Um...I guess I can come back later. At a better time. When you're not...doing that.”

“Oh my...Miss Summers I'm dreadfully sorry. No one usually comes to see me this early.” Said Robin with a sheepish smile.

“So this is your designated reclaim the throne time?” Asked Elana as she tried not to stare at the archer’s abs. Thankfully, Robin began buttoning his shirt up.

Marian smirked and nodded at the two women. “Well I suppose we shall have to pick this up later my love.” She said in a smug tone. She gave Robin a long and lingering kiss. “Don't be too long my darling.” She said in a husky voice.

Robin winked at her. “I'll do my best.” After watching his wife leave the room, he became serious. “Now what can I do for you?” He asked.

“Mal has run away. We have to go after her. It seems like we’ve got to get back on the horse.” said Buffy.

Robin touched his bearded chin thoughtfully and nodded. “Of course. I wish you luck. Auradon’s fate is in your hands.”

 

“We are well aware of that. Thank you for everything Robin.” said Elana.

Robin smiled at the tigress warmly. “It was my pleasure.” Buffy snorted. “Something funny Miss Summers?” asked Robin with a raise of an eyebrow.

Buffy shook her head. “Sorry...allergies.” She said all too quickly.

Elana sighed before turning back to the archer. “Goodbye Robin. It was an honor.” A few moments later Elana was trying to follow Mal’s scent while in her tigress form. “That’s odd…” she murmured.

Buffy’s ears perked up. “What’s odd?” the blonde asked as she walked over.

“I can smell Mal but…” Elana took another sniff at the birch tree in front of her.

“But what?” asked Buffy, while feeling slightly nervous.

 

“I can smell Evie too. The scent is coming from that cave. Both of them are.”

Buffy wrinkled her nose at a familiar smell. “We’ve been set up. The welcome committee is here. I can smell his cologne from here.”

There he was. Peroxide hair, sexy smirk and eyes that burned into her. Undressing her. Buffy’s hand gravitated towards Elana’s. Elana took hold of the blonde’s hand and squeezed it gently, just enough to let her know she was there and understood. “So you’re Elana Polarson...Not much to look at are you?” He drawled with a cocky grin.

“I could say the same about you, Billy Idol.” Elana snapped.

Spike rolled his eyes. “Billy Idol based his look off me. I'm the original. Just like you right? First girl to have her way with Goldilocks here…”

Elana let loose a deep growl. Buffy touched her girlfriend’s arm while shooting an angry look at Spike. He merely shrugged with that annoying smug look on his face. “Elana, don’t let anger control you. He’s trying to mess with your head.”

Elana snorted and shook Buffy’s hand off of her arm. “Summers, you are one to talk about anger controlling you.”

Spike laughed. “Look at that. The house cat has a name for her owner. Is there a collar around your neck? With a little bell?”

Elana was shaking with fury. “Excuse me while I kill this guy.” She snarled. “I’m not a pet.”

Spike snorted and waved his hand dismissively. “Please...I know the slayer. Once she gets tired of you she’ll drop you in a cardboard box in the rain.”

Elana’s eyes narrowed. “We’re getting married.”

Spike chuckled darkly as he heard the uncertainty in the brunette’s voice. “Are you? She did put the wedding on hold. Have you changed your mind Goldilocks? Got tired of cat hair in your bed?”

Buffy’s eyes flashed. She kicked Spike in the groin without a second thought. “Are you jealous of her Spike?” She said with a cutting tone. “Jealous of the fact that I love her? Jealous of the fact that I’m hers and I will never be yours? News flash Spike, I never was.”

Elana froze. “Buffy…” She warned.

Spike gritted his teeth in pain. “Still got a bite, slayer. Care to dance?” He asked as he got up from the mossy ground.

“You idiot! You need to kill Elana! Leave the slayer alive!” Hellen screamed in the vampire’s head.

Spike winced and nodded.Spike’s face became what it truly was, the face of a demon. “On second thought...Someone’s been a very bad kitty and needs to be punished.” Elana shifted and rushed at him with a roar.

As the vampire and the tigress tumbled around with fur flying and blood staining the ground, Buffy grabbed a stake out of her jacket and waited for Elana’s signal. “Shut your mouth leech!” Elana growled.

Buffy smiled and was able to pin Spike down in seconds. “Sorry we couldn’t have our dance...Rain check?” She asked innocently as the vampire became dust.

Spike woke up in front of Hellen sitting on an obsidian throne. Her yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness of her father’s kingdom. “You failed me William.” She said softly.

Spike’s eyes widened with fear. “Give me one more chance. I was just warming up…” He said in a shaking voice. The vampire felt the guilt of what he had just done and felt tears sting his eyes. “What? I have my-take it out! I don't need it.” He looked at the goddess with absolute pain and suffering in his eyes.

Hellen shook her head with a smirk. “Sorry darling. We’re done here. I’ll miss you.” She helped him up and kissed him as he began to disappear into black smoke. “Enjoy the fields of punishment. Don’t forget to write.”


	23. I Know Who You're Waiting For

Thanks to her sense of smell, a blessing and a curse of being half dragon...Mal found Evie easily while avoiding many obstacles the underworld had to offer.  
Evie had never looked so...well she was never ugly so, maybe the right word was broken. Her blue hair was tangled. Her graduation dress was ruined, and much to Mal’s horror...There was a bite on her neck. The blood smelled fresh. Evie let out a whimper due to hearing footsteps and being blindfolded.

“E? It’s me...I’m here.” Mal said gently, trying to hold back tears. She went over to Evie and took the blindfold off.

Evie squinted for a moment before her eyes smiled in a tired sort of way. “Mal?” She asked hopefully in a hoarse voice.

Mal nodded and cupped the other girl’s cheek. “Everything is going to be okay. We’re together.” She said with a hint of pride. Evie kissed her gently. Mal tasted blood. Clearly Evie hadn’t been allowed makeup, much less chapstick. “I’m gonna untie you now, okay?” said Mal, after pulling away.

Evie nodded. Mal couldn’t undo the knots so she just tore through the rope with a claw. Evie tried to stand up but was very shaken. She wasn’t used to being so ungraceful. Mal held onto her and pulled her into a hug. Evie let out something between a sigh and a sob. “Mal I missed you so much. Please tell me you didn’t come here alone.”

Mal shook her head. “Elana and Buffy are right behind me. We’re gonna fix this okay?”

 

Evie sighed. “It’s not that simple. She wants to kill Elana.”

Mal felt a chill in the air. “Who does?”

She asked. “I do. And don’t worry sweetheart...I’ve got a job for you too.” Said Hellen from behind them. Evie was shaking like a leaf.

Mal just felt unbridled rage. “You did this. All of it. Ben is here isn’t he?”

Hellen chuckled. “Well aren’t you your mother’s daughter?”

 

Mal growled as her green eyes flashed. “What do you know about my mother?”

Hellen shrugged as she walked over to Mal like a panther about to strike. “Just that we had a little bargain and you’ve got to pay for her.”

Mal looked at the goddess curiously. “What?”

Hellen shrugged. “Maleficent and I go way back. Twenty years back. She made a deal with me to turn the tide for evil and then she became a freakin lizard in a jar thanks to her doting daughter. And our bargain was simple...Evil or her soul.” Hellen sat down on a nearby rock, crossing her legs elegantly. “Since I can’t break my father’s rules...Someone’s gotta pay up. And that someone is you.”

 

Mal was frozen with fear. Hellen’s words cut into her like a dull knife. “But...But I’m not dead either.” She said in a shaky voice.

Hellen let out a laugh that chillingly echoed in the cavern. “That’s the sweetest part of the deal, Mal. An old friend of yours is going to take your place among the living. Well, friend is a loosely used term I suppose.” Mal heard a familiar laugh that made her heart nearly stop.

“Good to see you Mal.” said Audrey, her voice full of contempt. Mal didn’t know what to do. She was terrified. And for the first time in her life, she felt truly alone and helpless.

Hellen got between Mal and Evie. “I do love exotic pets…” She purred while playing with Mal’s hair.

Suddenly, a fist hit Hellen’s face. “That’s not yours.” Evie growled.

Hellen smirked as she wiped away the golden blood coming from her mouth. “Impressive. You have more of a bite than your beast, little beauty.”


	24. I Wanna See Your Animal Side

Evie smirked and did the most unladylike thing she had ever done. She spit in the goddess’s face. Her mother would have had a heart attack. Hellen, however, pinned Evie to the wall by her throat. “You need to relearn your mommy’s manners, darling.” She growled.

Evie smirked and kicked Hellen in the chest. “I’ve learned enough etiquette to last a lifetime...I’m all set.” The goddess coughed violently from the impact when she got up and glared at Evie with pure hatred. She summoned a blue flame and was about to throw a ball of fire at Evie but Mal rushed at the goddess with a roar.

 

Meanwhile in the nasty dungeons, Ben could hear the sounds of a battle in the upper levels. He struggled against his ropes until he felt a familiar pair of lips on his own. “Ben.” whispered a voice that sent a pleasant tingle down the young prince’s spine.

Ben smiled. “Peyton? What’s going on?” He asked as the scream of his ex-girlfriend ripped through the sounds of the fight above like the claw of an animal.

Peyton smirked. “Looks like Audrey didn’t get her tiara after all. C’mon. We’re leaving.” They took a knife from their belt and cut Ben’s ropes.

“But...Why?” Peyton sighed in an exasperated manner. “You’re an idiot. But you’re my idiot.” They whispered before pulling Ben into a fierce kiss.

Ben kissed them back without a second thought. He pulled away and straightened Peyton’s leather jacket. “Come home with me.” He said with a bright smile.

Peyton raised an eyebrow. “Pardon? You would let a criminal into your palace?” They said in a teasing voice.

Ben kissed them again. “I will pardon you. I want you by my side.”

Peyton chuckled. “Why Benny Boo...I thought you would never ask. Follow me, there’s a way out that will make sure we avoid the fight.”

Ben took their hand. “I trust you.”

 

“Did someone order a tigress and a slayer? No? Well too bad.” shouted Elana as she staked a vampire. Buffy smiled. “That’s my girl.”

Mal sighed. “What took you so long?”

Elana chuckled. “The dude with the bad dye job? Yeah...He changed his name to Dusty.”

Evie giggled. “I missed you.”

Elana’s eyes softened. “We’ll catch up later sweetie...I’ve got a goddess to handle.

Buffy pulled Elana towards her. “Hey...I know things have been tense but...I love you, okay? Don’t die. I’ve got to marry you before you do that. And you need at least stick around for the honeymoon. Those reservations were expensive.”

Elana smiled. “Summers...You mean the world to me and I would be an idiot to refuse.”

Buffy kissed the tigress before smirking. “I love you, my big furry idiot.”

Elana rolled her eyes. “And I love you, my tiny firecracker. I have a date with a goddess. I’ll see you soon.” Elana stepped into the throne room. According to Mal, Hellen had locked herself in there and had sent a giant army of vamps to keep them busy until Elana herself had arrived. She hadn’t even bothered knocking on the big black door covered with symbols of death from around the world.

“Well, well, well...The pussycat let herself in without needing to be dragged. Wonderful.” Hellen was sitting on her obsidian throne with an evil smirk on her face.

Elana rolled her eyes. “It’s Hellen right? Daughter of Hades with a part time job? You’re literally a sitcom...Or just like dear old dad...A cartoon villain. So how are we gonna do this? You gonna make me feel small? Seduce me? Or just walk up to me and take my soul? Because I would be afraid...If I hadn’t told your mother what you’ve been up to.”

 

Hellen’s yellow eyes widened. “What?” She spat out. Elana shrugged. “I had a friend who was an old flame of your mother...Called in a favor. Persephone was more than happy to help.”

Hellen growled until the smell of flowers filled the room and a warm spring breeze cut through the cold like melting butter. “Hellen Styx...What were you thinking?” asked the tall beautiful woman who had just appeared. She had perfect tan skin and she wore a spring green dress with floral designs that were always changing, a flower crown of baby pink roses sat on top of her perfect blonde hair and her green eyes that matched her dress perfectly glared at Hellen with disapproval.

“Mother you’re not supposed to be here until November!”

Persephone sighed and waved her hand to make a black throne of her own appear. “Don’t use that tone with me. Your father is far too overworked to deal with your silly plots. I have already called your aunt and uncle to have a chat with you about meddling in mortal affairs…”

Hellen’s yellow eyes flashed. “Mother I am 1800 years old! I’m not a child!”

Persephone rolled her eyes and then turned to Elana. “Elana you can go. I appreciate the call. And please inform Buffy that the floral arrangements will be breathtaking.” She said with a smirk.

Elana bowed. “Thank you Queen Persephone.”

The goddess’s eyes flickered as her hand lingered for a little too long on Elana’s arm. “Hmmm...Miss Summers is a lucky woman indeed.” She said as she touched Elana’s bicep with a wink. Elana blushed and stammered nonsense before bowing and leaving the throne room.

“Goddesses...David was right...Oy…” She muttered as she looked for Buffy amidst the wreckage of the battlefield.

“Excuse me...Can you tell me where I might find my fiancee? I would hate to cancel my wedding...She was really looking forward to it.” Said a familiar voice behind Elana.

 

“Hmmm...Well I’m not sure. What does she look like?” asked Elana thoughtfully without turning around.

She felt the blonde’s hands on her waist. “Tall, dark hair, eyes that I can’t seem to look away from...Oh and abs any vampire slayer would kill to have…”

Elana burst out laughing. “Oh Buffy, I know how difficult that was for you to say...But how I long to hear it again.”

Buffy turned Elana around. “Sorry...that was a one time thing…”

Elana grinned. “Damnit. And gee you forgot to say how great my ass is.”

Buffy smirked and shrugged. “Oh, well it was probably because I was too busy looking at it.”

Elana blushed. “Oh my god Summers...Can I marry you?”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “That’s all it takes? You never used to be so easy.”

Elana smirked. “Shut up…”

“Will you two stop being so gross?” asked Mal with Evie’s hand in hers.

Elana laughed. “Oh just you wait till the wedding...You’re gonna need a barf bag, Little Dragon.”


	25. I'll Walk Through Hell With You

“Ben. You need to calm down.” Peyton said with a sigh. Ben tried to slow his breathing but then he almost started to hyperventilate. Peyton rolled their eyes. “Darling...Look at me.”

Ben looked into their brown eyes and felt his broad shoulders relax. “Thanks.” He whispered.

Peyton smiled. “Anytime. Now...We have a ball to attend as Auradon’s latest it couple. You ready to cause a scandal my beautiful king?”

Ben smirked and kissed them. “I would follow you just about anywhere.”

 

Peyton chuckled. “Oh I know...Speaking of which...When we excuse ourselves to the restroom…” They trailed a finger down Ben’s chest and he blushed.

“Noted.” He stammered.

Peyton giggled. “Let's be on our way then. We have a kingdom to greet.” Ben nodded and the couple walked into the ballroom arm in arm.

“I don't know if I can do this...What if I mess up? What if the one time it's not a rehearsal I screw up and become the worst fairy godmother ever?” Whispered Jane with her eyes wide with fear.

Lonnie smiled and touched her cheek. “Mistakes are a part of learning. That's what my mother has always told me. She wouldn't be who she was today if she hadn't made mistakes.” Said Lonnie.

Jane grinned shyly. “How do you always know what to say? You always know exactly how to make me feel better.”

Lonnie chuckled and kissed the young fairy’s cheek. “I guess it's all those diplomacy classes mom and dad insisted I take.”

Jane smirked and kissed her girlfriend gently. “I think you're just really charming. You could give Chad a run for his money.”

Lonnie blushed. “You're gonna be late. We better get out there.”

Jay stared at the number he had gotten from the girl who was going to be Elana's sister in law in a matter of days. He had yet to use it. After his and Lonnie’s mutual break up after being freed from her parents custody he had met Dawn at a meeting between Elana, Buffy and the royals of Auradon to discuss the future. She had been standing by the window watching Carlos and Doug play with Dude outside with this adorable smile on her face.  
Jay couldn't get her smile or her eyes out of his head but he still hadn't mustered up the courage to call her. She was so strong willed and funny. Lonnie had been pretty quiet in comparison. Jay found himself looking out the same window and then he smiled. His fingers found his phone and began to dial.

Carlos and Doug were dancing while constantly stepping on each other's feet. But they could care less. They were excited and so in love. “You know I've been thinking…” Said Carlos as they took a break to get a drink.

Doug raised an eyebrow. “Always dangerous words from mad scientist.” He said with a smirk.

“Former mad scientist!” Insisted Carlos.

Doug rolled his eyes as he took a sip of root beer. “What were you thinking about?” He asked.

“Well...I was thinking that since I have some money saved up and so do you...We could start a business.” Carlos’s brown eyes were alight with excitement. “Think about it Doug! With our combined brain power...we could change the world.”

Doug smiled. “Change the world huh? Alright...I'm in.”

Carlos kissed the taller boy. “We start tomorrow.” He said with a smirk.

Doug sighed. “And by tomorrow you mean 2am.”

Carlos winked. “Well...yeah.”

Mal and Evie were in the hall of mirrors and things were getting a little heated. Evie's dress was nearly off and Mal’s jacket, tie and shirt were scattered on the ground. “I missed you.” Whispered Mal.

Evie chuckled. “I hadn't noticed.” She said softly. Mal leaned in again but Evie pushed her away gently. Mal pouted but got up to grab her clothes. “We kind of got carried away…” Evie said with a smile.

Mal smirked. “I knew what I was doing.” She said with a wink. Evie laughed and her laugh sent a pleasant tingle down Mal’s spine. She had missed that laugh so much. She had nearly forgotten its beauty.

“Mal...As much as I enjoyed...Reconnecting…I don't think you want anyone else to see me naked.” Evie got her dress back on and then stood with her back to Mal. “Can you zip me up?” She asked innocently.

 

Mal sighed. “You're awful.”

Evie giggled. “I'll make it up to you later.” She said in a flirty tone. Mal kissed Evie's back before letting out a regretful sigh and zipping the dress back up. Evie turned around to face Mal and helped the other girl with her tie. “I missed you.” She said softly.

Mal smiled and blushed. “I-I missed you too. A lot.”

Evie kissed her and then smiled. “I love you so much.”

Mal smiled back. “I love you too.”

Mal took something out of her pocket. “E? I got you something…” She said nervously.

Evie beamed. “M…You're so sweet.”

Mal felt her face heat up again. “I-I...I got it from Elana. She found a magic user who specialized in this...kind of thing.” Mal opened her hand to reveal a ruby pendant in the shape of an apple on a silver chain. “It's connected to my magic.” Mal explained. “So whenever you might be in danger again...Well...Not that you really need my help but if you do the necklace will give you some of my energy to help you escape.”

Evie’s eyes widened.“Mal...Are you sure? Do you really trust me that much?” She said with a worried look.

Mal nodded. “There's no one I trust more.” She whispered.

Evie’s smile made the entire room brighter. “Thank you. I love it.” The blue haired girl kissed her girlfriend as the crescent moon gleamed in Auradon's night sky.

***Elana and Buffy's Wedding Day***

“We're so late…” Whined Carlos.

Doug squeezed his boyfriend’s hand reassuringly. “I'm sure Elana and Buffy won't be mad.” He said cheerfully.

Mal rolled her eyes. “Elana won't be.” She muttered.

Evie gave her a stern glance. “Be nice. Buffy rescued both of us too.”

Mal sighed. “Yeah after nearly breaking Elana's heart.”

Jay smirked. “Whoa...Protective younger sister much?” He said with a chuckle.

Mal glared at him. “I'm not wrong.” She challenged.

Evie rolled her eyes. “Willow said the portal will be here any minute. Can we try to behave just a little bit? I've never been to a wedding before and I've always wanted to go to one.” The blue haired girl’s eyes were filled with excitement.

The mirror appeared in a flash of green light. Carlos and Doug went in first, then Jay. Mal and Evie walked in holding hands. They appeared in a large elegant hall. Evie's eyes lit up. “This is so beautiful…”she whispered in awe.

Mal shrugged. “It's okay.”

Evie shoved her playfully. “Spoilsport. C’mon Mal. Let's go find the newlyweds.” They sifted through the crowd and didn't even notice that Doug and Carlos had deserted them for the buffet table and that Jay had found Dawn and was turning on the charm.

Mal heard a song begin to play that she had heard Elana play when the tigress had thought Mal was asleep. She remembered Elana belting out the song and actually forgetting Mal was on the couch. Once the song had finished playing in the flat Elana had sighed sadly and began washing the pile of dishes in her sink. But now Mal saw Elana dancing with Buffy and looking so happy. Mal had never seen Elana smile so much. Buffy was the stereotypical blushing bride but had an equally giddy and loving expression.

“They look so happy.”

Mal jumped in surprise at Evie's voice next to her. “How long have you been there?”

Evie shrugged. “I never left.” She said with a smile.

Mal blushed. “Oh.” A sheepish grin appeared on the dragon's face. The music changed and Elana and Buffy separated for a moment. An older man with glasses who looked elegant in a tuxedo took Buffy in his arms. A beautiful blonde woman wearing a provocative hot pink dress glided into Elana's arms. She made Elana laugh a lot. Mal looked at the scene curiously. “Who are they?” She asked.

Evie smiled. “Well they have got to be surrogate mother and father figures to Elana and Buffy.”

Mal nodded. “Oh. Okay.” The music changed again and everyone was now on the dance floor.  
Evie nudged Mal. “Do you wanna dance?”

Mal smiled. “Yeah. I’d love to.” And so she took Evie's hand and they walked to the dance floor with smiling faces and hearts beating with love.


	26. I'll Run To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have come to the end of our little journey. This took about a year to fully complete. I really hope you enjoy reading the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Elana straightened her bow tie. This was happening. This was real. She couldn't stop smiling and shaking. “Dom...I might pass out. I can't believe this...This is just...ugh.” She was beaming.

Dom chuckled and put a steadying hand on Elana's shoulder. "Well don't do that, babe. I love you but I'm not carrying you down the aisle. I think Buffy might have something to say about that."

Elana laughed with him. “So would my father. He’s so happy that he actually gets to do this for me.She said with a roll of her eyes. “I am nearly tired of him comparing Buffy to my exes. Though Buffy...she never is.”

 

"As he should be." Dom turned Elana around to face him instead of the mirror. "Look at you. My girl is all grown up. I might just cry," he said jokingly, even though he wasn't joking at all.

Elana chuckled. "Oh Dom...You have made sure I'll never grow up...The bachelor party was proof of that..." She hugged him. "I love you so much. This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't pushed that application to AATMA in my face that summer. I never thanked you properly." She kissed his cheek. "Don't get any ideas...we have 15 minutes but I'm getting married after that. Behave."

Dom smirked. "Only because it's your wedding day. Any other day, well..." He ended his sentence with a wink.

Elana giggled. "Oh please, You're jumping into Derrick's bed as soon as Buffy and l leave for the honeymoon. And then...well you'll keep me posted." She said with a smirk.

"Well what can I say," he said with a laugh. "Sexy runs in the family..." He paused. "Well, except Rick. He stinks of douche now." Dom wrinkled his nose in such a way that one would almost believe there was a skunk in the room.

Elana smirked. "I love you."

Elana's father walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. At almost seven feet of all muscle and war, Fredrick Polarson was terrifying in a tux. "It's time." He said and the smile was in his deep voice.

Elana nodded. "Let's go."

 

The wedding procession gathered at the top of the aisle, most of them fidgeting with their bowties or hairpins, waiting for the music to start. Buffy stood at the end with Giles, who was trying to hold back tears. Buffy, however, was trying to hold back a panic attack.Elana held onto her father and began to walk. "Make sure I don't fall over Dad." She whispered.

Frederick smirked. "Elana...Look who is at the end of the hall." Elana looked up and saw Buffy and her heart nearly stopped.

Nearly all of the wedding procession had gone down the aisle, and Buffy stood in wait. There in her long waited for and painstakingly chosen white dress. The sweetheart cut bodice was adorned by diamond-like gemstones that trailed down to her waist like fairy dust, drawing the eye to the gorgeous glittering ballgown skirt. If one didn't know any better, they truly would have thought her to be a real princess.

But Buffy's shimmering veil hid well the look of hesitation on her beautiful blushing face. The time came for her to start walking, and Giles tugged her arm, but she was frozen. She found that her feet wouldn't budge as feelings washed over her like a tidal wave. Could this really be happening? She felt like she was in a beautiful fever dream as she struggled to move herself forward through the surrealism. She had practiced this a thousand times over. 'Come on, Buffy. One foot in front of the other.'

The wedding guests held their breath as they anxiously waited for the blushing bride to walk down the aisle. After a moment too long, Willow quietly rushed to her side.

Elana ran right over to Buffy. "Willow...Stay close. Buffy? Sweetheart? Are you alright?" Elana held the slayer's hand gently. The tigress felt fear clutch her heart.

She looked at Elana and nodded, but Buffy's eyes looked as though she were a thousand worlds away. Willow was holding her hand on the other side. She managed to get out three quietly whimpered words. "Is this real?" She said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Elana hugged her. "Buffy...Baby...This is absolutely real. Look at me." Her brown eyes met the hazel green through the veil. "This is real. You are safe."

Buffy tried to choke back a sob. "But how do I know?" she cried softly as the tears started pouring out.

Willow squeezed Buffy's hand tightly. "Buffy? Hey..." Buffy sniffed and met Willow's eyes. "Hey, there we go," she said gently. "Elana's right, this is real. It's not another trick, see? Feel my hand, I'm real. You KNOW I'm real." Buffy started to come out of her daze."There, you're okay. It's your wedding day Buffy. I promise everything's okay." Buffy exhaled deeply and nodded, starting to feel like herself again.

Over by the altar, Dominic whispered to one of the bridesmaids. "See? I knew waterproof mascara was a good idea."

Elana exchanged a glance with her own maid of honor, Jennifer Black.

Jen nodded. "Places everyone! As you were!"

Elana hugged Buffy and smiled at her softly. "We can do this lovely...You can do this."

Buffy sniffed, nodded, and gave Elana a small hug before she went back to the altar. The music resumed as Buffy dabbed her eyes ('Dab! Don't wipe!' She heard Dom's voice in her head) with one of the tissues Dom had tucked in her dress before the ceremony began.  
The ice at Buffy Summers' feet had melted, and finally, with Giles at her side and a grin on her face, she took her first step down the aisle.And the next. And the next.  
Flowing like the elegant fairy princess she'd dreamed of being, Buffy made her way down the aisle to take her rightful place at the altar beside the woman she loved most... Elana Polarson.Giles began to cry.

Tauros rolled his eyes. "Are we ready to begin?"

Elana smirked at him. "I don't know...are you?"

Tauros sighed. "Cute..." He cleared his throat and began: "What is a soul mate? It is your other half. The black to your white, the dark to your light and so much more. The moon and your stars, the other half of your heart you have been searching for. You are whole in this moment. Welcome to the beginning of a new era. When your two hearts become one. Elana Josephine Polarson...do you take Buffy Anne Summers to be the other half of your heart, to make you whole, to be your travel companion for this new journey you both are about to take?"

Elana smiled with tears in her eyes and nodded. "I do."

"And do you, Buffy Anne Summers, take Elana Josephine Polarson to be the other half of -your- heart, to be your torch to light your way through the darkness on this new journey you are both about to take?"

"I do," Buffy said with a small hiccup from all her tears. "I absolutely do."

Taurus smiled. "Then I now pronounce you soulmate and soulmate. You may now kiss."

Elana smiled and kissed Buffy deeply. The crowd went nuts. Elana pulled away with a smirk. "See Summers? That wasn't so hard was it? Now we can coast. The scary part is over."

Buffy smiled shyly. “I love you.”

Elana grinned. “And I love you.”

The reception was in a beautiful hall owned by Dominic's family. Elana and Buffy were in the limo and...enjoying each other's company. "Whoa Summers..." Elana said with a chuckle. "Honeymoon isn't that far away...Take it easy...Let's keep my shirt on please..." She said with a teasing voice.

Buffy pulled away and smirked. "It's not my fault you're so... Mm." She didn't finish her sentence.

Elana blushed as she melted into Buffy's kiss. "We are five minutes away...You need to behave..." She said, pulling away again. "Buffy Summers-Polarson you take your hands out of my dress shirt! What's gotten into you?" Elana asked with a smile.

Buffy giggled, blushing. "I don't know, really." She pulled away and looked at Elana. "It's almost like I just got married or something."

Elana laughed with her. "Almost huh? Perhaps enjoying the fact that I'm yours?" Elana purred. The car stopped. "Okay behave yourself for the moment. Our public awaits..." Elana smirked before kissing Buffy deeply. "But later...All bets are off."

The newlyweds walked into the reception hall like they were floating on fairy dust. Buffy twirled under Elana's arm as they walked through the doors. In her distraction, she nearly walked straight into Dominic, who was staring at Elana's waist and holding back a laugh. "Might wanna tuck that shirt in before someone else sees," he said, taking a step toward Elana. "They might make some... unholy assumptions." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Elana with a knowing smirk on his face.

Elana glared at Buffy playfully. "For the record...she started it." She said as she tucked her shirt in. "But thanks for the heads up handsome...And when you have the champagne in you...Do try not to grab Xander's ass." Elana winked at him as they continued on their way.

"No promises!" He called after her before heading toward his seat. On his way there, he caught Xander's eye and winked.

"Gee Elana...is that lipstick on your neck?" Elana blushed and looked at Buffy worriedly.

Jen giggled. "Aha! Called it! Pay up Midge!" The blonde's blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Midge smirked as her green eyes looked Elana up and down. "You're so predictable." She said with a toss of her short red hair.

She handed Jen a five. "Here...Buy yourself some chocolate next week...You're gonna need it."

Jen leaned on Midge. "You're so good to me." She cooed.

Elana rolled her eyes. "And you're sure you are straight Jen?"

Jen winked. "There are exceptions to every rule...Anyway...we have to go find our own husbands...I mean your brothers...oh wait...what's the difference?"

Elana smiled. "Dorks..."

Buffy smiled at the playful banter and then raised an eyebrow at the pair of bridesmaids. "Oh my god. Did you really have a bet on THAT?" she asked playfully.

Jenifer giggled. "Well Buffy...Your flawless makeup is flawless no longer...you have a little something on your chin. And judging by Elana's body language beforehand...You initiated. Props to you for taming the the beast."

Midge smirked. "She tamed the beast ages ago...Elana rolls over whenever she picks up the phone to talk to you." Elana glared at Midge.

Buffy turned beet red. "Well, um... shit," she mumbled. "I guess subtlety really isn't any of our thing, huh?" She said, glancing first at Elana and then the girls.

Elana rolled her eyes. "Jen, you need to stop reading those romance novels from CVS..."

Jen shrugged. "Why? Anything is better than 50 shades and...could it be that the things I gather from shitty literature cause me to read you better?"

Elana growled. "Funny."

Jen smirked. "Come on Midge...we'll see you two later. Good luck on the dance floor Buffy!"

Buffy's face turned even redder at the mention of the dance floor, and she mumbled out a "thank you" before they continued to their seats.

Dominic's eyes wandered around the tables of colorful characters before resting his blue on Elana's brown. "Attention! Can I have your attention everyone?" The murmurings stopped and all eyes were on the prince. "So first of all I would like to thank Elana for choosing me to be her best man over four of her five brothers who are actually decent humans. Second, let's talk about why...I was ten when I met this tall spitfire. It was at my father's funeral. She forced me into friendship when I was most vulnerable. What a bitch." He smirked as he paused. "Anyway, four years passed and I became her first love...Boy Buffy you missed the bad hair and the constant stammering...Well I guess you just missed the bad hair." He chuckled. "Don't look at me like that babe you know it's true..." Elana rolled her eyes.

"So when we got out of high school and we were old enough to drink legally everywhere...Elana and I went to Ireland and we both suffered the most angsty teenage heartbreak Elana ever dealt with. After seeing my girl mope all summer I kicked her ass into college. And then we met this little blonde here." Dom said with an affectionate smile. "Elana I nearly grew tired of hearing, Buffy this and Buffy that but you were so damn happy, so fucking alive that I couldn't stop you. So here we are. You finally did the thing babe. And it's probably the smartest thing you've ever done. But hey, you're 25...you've still got time to do something even more intelligent." Elana laughed. Dominic raised his glass. "To Elana and Buffy, may your sex life be as vivid as we all imagine it to be!" Elana sighed deeply but she was smiling.

Buffy nearly choked on her champagne during the speech, but she had expected nothing less.

Quite a few more people had speeches and words to say. Xander's speech was littered with bad jokes that only he found funny, and was met mostly with awkward silence. Willow and Tara gave their cutesy, if rambling, speech together. Dawn kept hers short and sweet as was her specialty. And Giles, who had specifically requested that he go last, gave a long speech that sounded like someone had rung the contents of a pocket thesaurus right onto his neatly written cue cards, while barely holding back sobs. Even Buffy started to cry.

Elana held her wife's hand and smiled as everyone clapped for Giles. "You ready? I know you're nervous...But remember when we had just met and you gave me that deer in the headlights look and chose to trust me?" Elana touched Buffy's cheek. "Trust me to walk you through it." Buffy blushed and smiled at the memory. She looked at Elana and nodded before giving her a small kiss. She let Elana guide her to the dance floor. Elana walked her through the steps as promised and whenever they were especially close Elana was singing in Buffy's ear. The dance ended with Buffy being dipped and Elana bringing her back up to kiss her. "There...that wasn't so bad." she said with a smirk.

Buffy blushed as she looked at Elana with her heart fluttering in her chest. “Only because I have you for a dance partner.” She said softly. Elana kissed her as the music started again.

“May I cut in?”asked Giles who looked positively dashing in a tux.

Elana nodded. “Of course. But you gotta give her back.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “I'll see what I can do.” Buffy chuckled at their banter before slipping away from her wife into her Watcher’s arms.

“Ahem! Get over here baby girl.” Said Barbara Black. Elana laughed as the feisty blonde expertly spun Elana into her arms. Barb was wearing a hot pink dress that would have looked trashy and scandalous on anyone else. “You gonna run yet?” Asked Barb.

Elana blinked in surprise. “Wha-No! This...this is everything I ever wanted. She's everything I ever wanted and more.” Elana said the last part softly as she watched Buffy.

Barb squeezed Elana's hip and her cornflower blue eyes were filled with affection. “Good. Feel free to stop in anytime. You know you're always welcome and so is she.”

Elana smiled. “I know.”

Buffy's head was on Giles’s chest. “I didn't think...I never knew that I would be the father of the bride.” Giles sounded near tears again.

Buffy looked up at him. “And I never knew you could dance.”

Giles rolled his eyes. “Well you never asked. I could have given you lessons but Dominic was insistent that he should be the one to care of it.”

Buffy smiled. “Rain check?”

The British man smirked. “I don’t think you’ll require my services now that you and Elana are married.”

Buffy grinned sheepishly. “You probably have a point.”

 

The music changed again and Elana tapped on Buffy's shoulder. “Hey...Got time for one more dance?”

Buffy nodded. “I'll see you later Giles.”

Giles smiled and put his hand on Elana's shoulder. “Take care of her.”

Elana pulled Buffy close. “That's what I signed up for sir.” Buffy felt herself blushing under Elana's intense gaze. Elana kissed her and Buffy’s hands were in Elana's hair for an all too brief moment.

“Patience…” Buffy murmured.

Elana laughed softly. “Hey...You attacked me in the limo.” She accused.

Buffy shrugged. “It's tradition.”

Elana snorted. “Right...purely for traditional reasons…”

“Elana!”

Elana looked in the direction of the voice and her eyes lit up. “Evie!” The blue haired girl ran towards her. Elana actually lifted her up and kissed her cheek. “I'm so glad you made it.”

Evie smiled shyly. “Me too.”

“Can you not make me feel like a bad girlfriend?”

Elana turned around with a smirk on her face and hugged Mal tightly. “I missed you too.”

Mal smiled. “Congrats by the way...Sorry we missed the ceremony.”

“It's okay. We’re just so glad you guys could make it.” Said Buffy.

“Thanks...We’re..We're happy to be here.” Said Mal awkwardly.

Evie smirked and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “That's my girl.”

Buffy raised an eyebrow. “Got her well trained, huh?”

Evie winked. “It's all in the eyes.”

Buffy laughed. “I know.”

Elana and Mal looked at one another worriedly but didn't say anything. Meanwhile, Willow was sitting at the bar alone. Tara was having an in depth discussion with Jen’s brother Eric about herbs.“Hey.” Willow looked away from her girlfriend to see a gorgeous redhead with emerald green eyes and the cutest freckles she had ever seen staring at her.

“Uh...Hi.”

The redhead smirked and Willow could have sworn it was a flirty smirk. “You must be Willow.”

Willow cleared her throat and tried to remember how to speak. “Yup. That's me. Witch of honor at your service...Wait...I mean...um…” Stammered Willow.

The other woman laughed. “Well aren't you cute? I'm Midge...Elana's sister in law...Well one of them.”

Willow blushed. “Oh. Nice-nice to meet you.”

Midge fluttered her eyelashes. “Likewise. Oh...I hate to cut this meeting short but my husband is looking to dance. I'll see you around Willow.”

“Like a donut.”

Midge smirked. “Sure.”

Willow couldn't believe how awkward she had been. “Like a donut? Who says that? Maybe I shouldn't have any more wine…”she muttered to herself.

Elana closed the limo door. Tara had caught the bouquet which did not surprise anyone. Buffy’s eyes were soft as she studied Elana. “So we did it…”said the slayer.

Elana smirked. “Saved the world? Well...for today anyway...and the wedding was pretty great too.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Always the optimist.”

Elana kissed her. “Your optimist.”


End file.
